Dip oneshots
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: Damien and Pip, Dip galore, ranging from fluffy and cute to...not. T for South Park and yaoi. Fluff,angst, and randomness ahead!
1. SAW

**SAW**

_A/N: Hi! Just thought of this, I hope you like!_

_Description: Damien and Pip decide to watch a scary movie - SAW. You should really have watched SAW to fully understand, also contains mild SAW spoilers._

_Pairing: Dip_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pip, Damien, nor the SAW franchise. If I did, I'd be rich. They belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!_

Pip sat on the soft black settee, looking around the dark bedroom he had become so familiar with. He was currently waiting for the boy whose room it was to return, with news from his father as to when dinner was going to be ready.

The blonde jumped slightly when the aforementioned boy opened the door and closed it with a loud bang. He spun around and stared into the dark, almost black, eyes of his companion. His own, bright blue eyes narrowed when the other boy smirked at his fright.

"Bloody hell Damien, you scared me." he complained, making a face.

"Aw Pippers. You look so cute when you're scared." Damien's smirk grew wider "And your angry pouty-face is even cuter."

"Damien!" Pip cried, blushing. Damien was especially fond of teasing him.

"And now you're blushing. Careful, or you may look so sweet I'll have to eat you."

Pip's cheeks went even redder and he squirmed uncomfortably. Damien gave a deep, throaty chuckle, which sent shivers up Pip's spine. The demon walked over to the settee and sat himself down. He ran his fingers through the silky blonde hair of the Brit beside him, which evoked a small squeak to escape the boys lips.

"That did it. Now I'm gonna have to eat you." Damien said. He grasped the boy around the waist and pulled him close. Pip made a small noise again, and Damien put his lips to the pale neck. He gave the skin a small nip, and grinned when Pip shuddered and made yet another adorable noise.

"Damien~!" Pip whined, wriggling slightly. The Antichrist had to laugh at how adorable the blonde sounded when he whined.

"Okay, okay." Damien released Pip, who shuffled slightly away, before pressing himself back against the boy beside him.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking watching a movie."

"Really? Okay then. What kind of movie?"

"Horror." Damien looked down to see a very uncomfortable looking Pip staring up at him.

"Oh Damien, I don't like horror movies. They are rather..."

"Horrific. That's the point. Now, come on," Damien smirked again "Don't tell me a bit of horror scares you?"

"Well, yes, it does." Pip said. Damien shook his head.

"So, you live in Hell, you date the Antichrist, and you're great friends with Satan, yet a horror movie scares you, even though you practically live in one?" Damien raised his eyebrow in a joking manner.

"Yes!" Pip cried, beating his fists gently against Damien's chest.

"Aw, poor little Pippers. Tell you what; we won't watch one of my super-scary films that, admittedly, might scar you for life. It's one of my favourite horror movies, but it's not exactly too jumpy or scary. Okay?" Damien nudged the blonde, who now had his head resting face-first in Damien's shirt.

"I suppose." Came the muffled reply.

Damien gently removed Pip from his position and stood up to turn on the large TV and put the disk in. While they waited for the DVD player to read the disk and play it, he grabbed a packet of marshmallows and the controller, switched off the lights, and sat down beside Pip again.

"So what film are we watching anyway?" Pip asked once he was comfortably snuggled up against Damien's chest.

As if on cue, the sound of lightning sounded from the TV, accompanied by green lighting that lit up the text 'LGF – Lions Gate Films'. Pip shuddered and moved closer to Damien.

'Twisted Pictures presents... A film by James Wan..."

The writing faded, and there was an eerie blue glow that lit up what appeared to be part of a face. The speakers were turned up pretty loud, and the only sound was the bubbling sound of water, like when you lay back in the bath and let the water close over your ears. Only creepier.

'SAW'

The blue letters glowed, rippled and disappeared back into the darkness.

"Oh dear..." Pip whispered.

"Aw, it's now that bad. Have a marshmallow."

Pip quirked a brow at Damien, but took a marshmallow anyway and turned back to the screen. He watched in silence as the man struggled out of the bathtub he'd been lying in and felt around for his surroundings. Only when the lights were turned on and the camera switched to a dead body in a large pool of blood did he make a quiet squealing sound, burying his face into Damien's black shirt.

"Pay attention to the film, it's quite interesting. Good plot. Interesting twists." Damien said lowly into his ear, and prompted Pip to lift his head.

He watched as the first man (Adam) and the second man (Dr. Lawrence Gordon) found tapes in their pockets, try to discover what had happened to them. He soon became rather absorbed in the plot, trying to figure out what could be happening, and why. Though he still clutched onto Damien's shirt and pressed himself as close as he could to the comfort of the large, warm body next to him, he didn't take his eyes of the screen for quite a while, only flinching slightly at the sight of the blood and dead body in the bathroom.

Pip heard Damien chuckle slightly when Adam discovered the handsaws, and looked up at him. His eyes were glowing slightly red, as they usually did in the dark, and when he noticed he gestured with his head for Pip to pay attention to the screen. Pip did, and his eyes widened as Dr. Gordon spoke;

"...he wants us to cut through our _feet_."

-X-

After 15 minutes of the film, Pip was starting to think that maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad film and it wasn't all the rumours he'd heard made it sound, when the screen switched to a body hanging from some razor wire. He instinctively recoiled, and gasped in horror at the close ups of the wounds and the jigsaw piece cut out of his flesh.

"That's barbaric."

"_That's_ a very good way of teaching someone to appreciate life." Damien countered, sounding almost admiring.

"You can't really admire these?" Pip questioned.

"We've copied some traps before, these are two of them." Damien replied, referring to the razor-wire and flammable traps. Then he shifted, nodding towards the screen which now showed a girl being questioned.

"Amanda... in your own time... tell me the first thing you remember." Said the black police-man questioning her.

"This is one of my favourites." Damien grinned.

The flashback showed the girl with a strange contraption on her head.

"What is that?" Pip whispered.

"Reverse bear-trap."

"What does it do?"

"Watch the film, it explains it." Damien said. Pip was quiet, and turned to watch. He listened and watched in horror as the creepy looking puppet on the TV screen appeared and started talking.

"...I wanna play a game." The line from the movie, which anyone, including Pip, would know because it was so famous, was accompanied by Damien quoting, and made possibly creepier by the double-tone Damien provided.

He jumped slightly as the polystyrene head was torn in half, and watched as Amanda struggled in vain to get it off. He gasped in horror as she cut open the stomach of her 'dead' boyfriend to get to the key, especially as he could see the man wasn't actually dead. He gaped at the screen, and eventually hid his head when he saw the blood-covered intestines in the girl's hands.

He heard the sound of the trap snapping open and squeezed his eyes even tighter shut. He felt Damien's hand stroke the back of his head.

"She's not dead. It didn't rip her head open." Damien assured him, so Pip risked a peek at the screen.

Damien was telling the truth; Pip could see the woman sitting and crying.

-X-

The rest of the film went on much in the same way; Pip would watch, but as soon as there was any gore he hid his face in Damien's chest until the demon declared it safe to look again. Of course, with Damien's nature, there were a few instances when Damien called a false alarm, so Pip would raise his head and be met with the bloody scenes he was trying to avoid. Whenever this happened Pip would give a small yell, and hide his head again, beating his fist on Damien's chest as the boy laughed at his lover's reaction.

Occasionally Pip would ask Damien about the plot, or twists, or if 'this' or 'that' was going to happen. Damien would always tell him to watch, and pay attention. When he did, he could look through the gory exterior, and see the subtle messages hidden inside the horror film.

The parts Pip found extremely creepy, like the eye in the girl's closet and the pig-headed person capturing the men, would usually evoke a small scream to escape his lips, which would briefly be captured by Damien's before the raven turned back to the film and Pip followed his lead.

Damien was pretty happy at how this movie session was turning out. He had always been told that watching a horror movie with your partner was surprisingly romantic – they would snuggle up to you and, if scared, you had plenty of opportunity to comfort them in whatever way necessary. And he found that this was plenty true, and he loved it. Pip would hide his face, so Damien responded by rubbing his back or head and tightening his arm around him; Pip would flinch and Damien would press him closer; Pip screamed and Damien kissed him gently. Damien had even noticed that Pip was squealing more frequently, and his lips were shaped into a smile as he received the kiss, which made him suspect Pip had caught on.

Not that he had a problem with that.

-X-

When Pip laughed slightly at Adam's extremely fake-sounding dying noises, Damien laughed even more.

"That's the fakest sounding death ever." Pip giggled.

"And you'd know how?" Damien teased.

"It just doesn't sound natural." Pip poked Damien, then squeaked as the sound of electric startled him. Damien pecked him as his pattern demanded, and chuckled at how amusing Pip could be without knowing it. He made funny and sometimes obvious comments on occasion, and Damien could do nothing but chuckle and murmur 'Oh, Pip.'.

One comment, however, was extremely deep and Pip's voice held a lot of sorrow as he said it.

"...Don't worry honey. Everything's going to be okay." Dr. Gordon said down the phone to his daughter.

Pip sighed.

"I hate it when people say that, even though it's a lie. If anyone ever says to you 'it's going to be okay' it's so obvious that it's not." Pip leant his head onto Damien, and continued sadly. "My adoptive parents said that the night they got killed."

Damien cradled Pip's face, and showered his face with small kisses, then placed a long one on his lips.

"Shush." He whispered gently. Pip sniffed and buried his face in Damien's shoulder again, but resurfaced a minute later, and continued watching. When Damien asked, he said he was fine, and Damien left it at that.

-X-

The movie was almost over. Pip was slightly disturbed at how psychotic Dr. Gordon's screams were, while Damien was chuckling slightly to himself. As the doctor started sawing his leg off (which made Pip think about how 'Saw' was indeed a very appropriate name for the film) Pip once again squealed and hid his face. He even released his grip on Damien to block out the screams. At one point he peeked out, to see Adam battering a poor Zepp to death with the top of the toilet. Another squeak and he was hidden again.

"Listen, that's the theme music. That means the film's ending." Damien whispered. "This is the interesting bit."

Pip looked up, and gasped when the 'dead' man that had been lying in the pool of blood for the whole movie stood up, and ripped off some sort of mask.

"Jigsaw." Damien intoned, and Pip suddenly got the twist. It was brilliant and certainly unexpected.

Then came the flashbacks, and the last words.

"Game over." Said Jigsaw, then the door slammed.

The credits rolled to the sound of Adam's screams. Damien stood and turned on the lights, then switched off the TV.

"What did ya think?" he grinned. Pip smiled slightly too.

"Well, it was an okay film, and I'd have enjoyed it more if it was less gory... or maybe if I was a bit more tolerant to gore." Pip admitted. "Though I think the sheer horror of the traps were probably a very effective way to make someone appreciate life. I'm happy to be alive."

Damien chuckled. Then he pounced on Pip, and picked him up.

"Well, my plan worked." He said, glancing meaningfully at Pip.

"Yes, I gathered you enjoyed scaring me."

"Aw Pippers, it wasn't that – it was all the loving I got because you were scared. Though like I mentioned, you are cute when you're scared." Damien placed Pip down, and walked over to the door.

"Come on, dinner should be ready!"

"I'm dreadfully hungry. What are we having?"

"Gordon's foot." Damien cackled, then dodged out of the room before Pip could hit him for the joke.

"Damien!"

-X-

_Words: 2,222_

_A/N: Yeah, I was watching SAW when I suddenly thought 'Hey! Watching horror movies with your lover could end up super fluffy! And because it's horror, I decided it had to be Dip! Plus I'm in a Dip mood. I like Dip._

_Strangely, I find the SAW movies quite good. Sure they're gory, but y'know – hidden messages. Makes you extremely happy to be alive. And if you're not? Well, there's another five films to get it drilled into your head. _

_I know it's a weird idea, and I've actually just written it: finished 10:30 on the 30__th__ August (that's England time) and it's now... uh whatever time it is lol. I think it's weird, and I dunno if it works, but I just watched this film twice so I could type it accurately. It was pretty hard, lemme tell you._

_Please, reviews to help me improve! Maybe suggest a story for me to write, or a pairing you'd like, just so I have an idea! Make it something crazy if you like, I enjoy a challenge. So yes, hope you enjoyed._

_PS: Adding this A/N and the other one, plus the title, this makes 2,466 words. Add 2 and 4, you get 6. 666. Oh yes._


	2. Night

**Night**

_A/N: I actually pretty like this one-shot. These warnings unfortunately ruin the slight suspense I put in, but oh well. _

_Description: Poor Pip is scared; Hell's a scary place to sleep. Luckily, he has someone to comfort him._

_Pairing: Dip_

_Warnings: Actually, this is pretty mild. T for South Park, yaoi and a topless Damien (heh heh...)_

-X-

Pip shuddered in fear, squeezing his eyes tighter shut and burrowing deeper into the warm duvet, which wasn't actually very thick, due to the heat of the room.

'There's nothing to be afraid of...' he told himself. 'Except a fire and all those murderous souls...'

He grimaced and mentally hit himself. This wasn't the time to consider the horrors outside this room, and the house it was in. He spent a minute, horribly aware of how crazy he'd sound if he was to say his thoughts aloud, arguing with the paranoid and rational parts of his mind. Every horror had a logical repellent, or reason why it couldn't harm him. And most of those had the same result:

He was curled up against the Prince of Darkness, so practically nothing could get him.

Emitting a small whimper as his imagination went into overdrive and started conjuring up various horrific scenarios and monsters, even worse than those outside in Hell, Pip pressed himself closer to the warm body of said Prince of Darkness. Damien himself was actually fast asleep – the creaks, movements and painful screams were normal to him. He'd even confessed to Pip that the noises of Hell were comforting to him – but as strange as it would have sounded coming from any other person, the fact that Damien had lived all of his life in Hell factored in as a plausible explanation.

For Pip, however, the shrieks and noises were frightening and made sleeping quite hard. He fidgeted, feeling comfortable, yet not. The sleeping figure of Damien responded, by drawing the blonde slightly closer and tucking Pip's head under his chin. There was a strange rumbling sound from somewhere deep in his chest, and then Damien was silent and still again.

The sound reminded Pip of various occasions when Damien had made the same noise and the conversations that followed after, and made the Brit giggle quietly to himself, despite his previous fear. The thoughts and remembrances distracted him for a few minutes, and he was drifting off slightly, when a terrifyingly near-by scream broke through and scared him again. Pip physically jolted, unintentionally jerking his head up and head-butting Damien's chin.

"Ow..." the now-awoken Antichrist muttered.

"Terribly sorry Damien, dear." Pip whispered quietly, pulling himself away. Through the gloom he could just see the dark silhouette of his boyfriend rubbing his jaw, and propping himself up on one elbow. His eyes flashed blood red for a second, and the dim bed-side lamps lit.

Damien looked sympathetically at Pip, who was now sat up and looking rather worried. He allowed the blonde to gently stroke along his jaw, frowning and probably telling himself off inside his head. Pip was funny like that. His dark eyes trailed Pip's frame – the loose pyjamas hanging off his slim frame, how his neat blonde hair was slightly messy, how soft his fingers were as they tried to determine if any damage had been done, his delicate pink lips slightly open in an adorable worried expression...

The noirette leaned forward and kissed Pip gently. The Brit made a small noise, and shifted himself closer. When they pulled apart Damien stroked his hair down.

"I really think we should just get an apartment up in South Park..."

"Damien, I love living in your house. Your father is a wonderfully nice person from the ruler of Hell, and it is quite beautiful..."

"Yes but you get scared." Damien rubbed Pip's arm comfortingly. "I know you do. I can't blame you – this is Hell and it's not exactly meant to be a great place for humans. I'm worried you don't get enough sleep."

"Damien..."

"No, Pip. I know you're being nice, and I really do appreciate it, but I think it would be better for you if we moved up to Earth somewhere. Ok?"

"If you insist."

"And I do." Damien pecked Pip quickly on the forehead. "Tomorrow we look for a nice place. Thank you Pip."

Pip smiled and shook his head slightly. Damien lay back, and Pip cuddled himself close, placing one hand on the warm, bare chest of his boyfriend, and pulling the covers up to his nose again. He closed his eyes, and the room slipped back into darkness. He heard some soft, comforting music playing – Damien's attempt to calm his nerves. It worked, and Pip could feel the warmth and heaviness of sleep creeping upon him.

"Goodnight Dami."

"Goodnight Pip"

-X-

_A/N: N'aw! It's all fluffy and cute~! I'll explain it a bit now, cause I always do this:_

_Yeah, basically I got this idea, lying awake (with my eyes closed) in my dark bedroom, attempting to get to sleep. What annoys me is I pick up every creak or movement, and it instantly wakes me up and I feel really alert, and it takes me like 5 minutes to completely relax again, before something else startles me. Then eventually I just get fed up and think 'Ah fuck it' and fall asleep from exhaustion, or boredom, one of the two XD_

_So, as I usually do, I started writing a story in my head. That's how all my fan-fictions start out; storied I tell myself to get to sleep. Ha, that sounds so lame..._

_But I basically got 'scared at night' in my head, and I tried it with Creek but, while it sorta worked, it didn't. Tweek would have needed more attention and comforting, and it wouldn't have had the same effect. However with Dip, I always thought Pip would be scared, yes, but he'd try not to show it. And also, sleeping in Hell, who wouldn't be scared? _

_At one point this story took a completely different turn, with Pip having only just come to Hell and sleepign on Damien's couch, but that was abandoned cause I couldn't really think of how to write it. So I stuck with my original idea._

_I was going to add in some other scenes, like Pip opening his eyes even though it's dark, but I couldn't fit it without it sounding weird. I dunno, maybe I could have? Tell me._

_Damien doesn't purr, per se. He kind of... growls lovingly? When I was thinking of that sound, and the scenes that could involve it (which could then become Pip's remembrances in this fic) I always imagined it as a loving, slightly possessive and maybe protective growl. I think it's cute, and then Pip would tease Damien by saying he 'purrs'. It's a cute couple thing, in my head. _

_Soothing music was a very vague description. I was thinking 'Owl City' because I listen to them a lot at night, cause it's calming music. I was thinking of a small paragraph maybe where Pip thinks of it as maybe one of 'their' songs, or a song that had always made him think of them, but... nah. Soothing music seemed good enough, really. _

_Damien's nick-name. I always thought Pip would call him Dami, which is pronounced 'day-mee'. Basically Damien without the 'en'. I think it sounds cute ^^_

_I'm actually pretty pleased with this, overall. Yeah, it's short but... I like it. I, personally, think how I ended it was perfect, but the beginning... I don't know. I always think my starting paragraph/sentence sounds awkward. What do you think?_

_Feedback and reviews appreciated. Your thoughts, comments, tips, maybe suggestions for future Dip one-shots, I'd love to hear them. Please don't be too harsh, I'm only thirteen and still developing my writing (actually, I'm fourteen in a week, woo!) but still, constructive criticism would be ok!_

_Obviously I'm hoping there isn't anything wrong with it... lol._

_Hope to hear from you all!_

_Jem_

_9:05pm, Sun 5/9/10 _


	3. Love The Way You Lie

Love The Way You Lie

_A/N: I listened to 'Love The Way You Lie' too many times, and then I was all 'DING! *light bulb*'_

_So I sat up till about 1am (which isn't unusual) writing this (by hand – now that's unusual) It took up 4 pages, but my handwriting is seriously scrappy so it's probably not quite that long. HOWEVER! I thought of this as a one-shot, but I got a great inspiration (which was then lost at bloody school, so I'm pissed off) and I'm hoping it'll come back. I believe it involved this kind of relation for Dip, but also some weird supremacy fight with Gregstophe... then Greg and Pip... and being sad... and... uh... I do believe I was considering some Gregory/Pip (what'cha call that? Grip? Lol. Pegory? Just as lol. XD) and then my fucking school-work distracted me and I was all 'nooooeeeeezzzz D='_

_So yus. Enjoy (and I do sometimes consider Pip as... masochistic? Is that the word? Heck, whatever. I dunno, maybe the adrenalin from the fear... Pip's an adrenalin junkie? Oh heck yeah lol)_

_Warnings: Yaoi-ish thing, abuse, uhhh... I think that's it. The worst language gets is 'bloody' I think. Dip is the mildest language couple ever XD_

_-XxX-_

"I don't love you. I don't _need_ you." Damien growled.

Pip stood behind him, silent tears leaking down his cheeks. He bowed his head and bowed his head.

"I know you don't." He whispered, before turning away and walking calmly to the bedroom.

Damien had moods. Pip knew that. Times when he worried about image, the future, various unique problems Pip could never hope to comprehend. And he said things he didn't mean. But the turns were getting to Pip. He really doubted he could take it much longer. It was simply too much to bear, and Pip wasn't sure he could still tell the difference between the truth and the lies. It was all starting to blur together.

The blonde thought long and hard. He came to a decision. He was going to leave, if not permanently, then at least until Damien had sorted himself out. He needed time and space to think about their relationship and how it could continue, if there was a possible way for it to continue. He was starting to doubt that.

Pip packed a few bags with vital things and a few precious items, and walked towards the door with them. Damien, who was sat on the sofa, looked up and glared when he saw the bags clutched in Pip's hands.

"What are you doing?" he hissed lowly.

"I'm leaving you." Pip said, quietly but firmly.

"Oh no you ain't!" Damien snapped, jumping up from his seated position.

"I can't take it Damien! All your moods, all your crap! I'm bloody sick of it! If you don't love me, if you don't need me, I'm not staying! I do not want to be treated like this!" Pip cried, his voice rising in pitch and volume with anger.

Damien had come to be stood in front of Pip, eyes glowing a dangerous red. Pip had barely finished his rant, when the Antichrist's hand struck him hard around the face. The Brit's head snapped to the side and he staggered slightly with the impact. His bags were dropped, and he slowly raised his own hand to his cheek.

Blinking hurt tears out of his eyes, he stared straight back up into the infuriated scarlet orbs. Damien wanted him to stay. And though Pip would take him back in an instant if there was sincerity and an apology, and though his heart skipped with the thought that Damien wanted him if nothing else, he didn't know if he could do it without those things. He searched his boyfriend's face, and then dropped his gaze.

"I'm sorry Damien." He whispered, and tried to step around his lover. He was blocked.

As he opened his mouth to speak and ask for passage, Pip was shoved brutally into the wall. A small whimper of pain escaped the blonde's lips, and he flinched violently when he felt Damien's hand grip the front of his white dress shirt. Reluctantly, he opened his tear-filled blue eyes.

"No-one disobeys me." Damien growled, sounding almost animalistic and hardly human, and punched Pip in the stomach.

The blonde simply let himself crumple and gave in to the bigger, more powerful noirette. He fully embraced the pain, the fear, the sheer rush of it all. Damien was closer to him than he had been for weeks, and feeling his body heat made Pip's heart jump and flutter. It was a strange feeling, and though Pip felt slightly guilty about it, he took the pain and made it, not exactly pleasurable, but tolerable at the least.

His mind wandered, and Pip found himself recollecting a song he had heard recently that had reminded him strongly of his and Damien's rather rough relationship quite well.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?_

A blow to the side, a scorching to his hand and arm. He could feel his shirt arm smouldering. He had no doubt that the burns would be severe, as would the bruising.

_Well that's alright because I love the way it hurts._

Pip smiled to himself despite the pain. Another blow to the face. Another hand squeezing his hand too tight, more pulling at his hair to force him back. But he didn't mind. He was used to this. People had beat him all the time, in school. Back then Pip had taken it as a compliment – he was obviously worth the effort of beating, and it meant people payed him some sort of attention. He'd never gotten much positive attention in his life. He'd learnt to live with it.

Damien's hands were everywhere; pulling at his hair, forcing his head back, clawing at his back and side, causing the blonde to arch away from the touch and into the demon's body, bruising his arms as he was pinned against the wall, lashing out at every part of Pip he could reach. It hurt, but it was _Damien's_ hands touching him.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?_

Damien had ceased the punching, and was now stood still, breathing heavily. Pip crawled into the corner, and curled up to the wall, trying to recover. He wiped the blood from his mouth, ran a hand through his hair and straightened his cap, pulled at his tattered, scorched and ruined clothes. His shirt was missing some buttons; one of his sleeves had been burnt off at the elbow; he had gashes in his shorts and shirt that exposed deep scratches and bloody skin. It was only a matter of time before Damien's sheer want would override his anger.

1...

2...

3...

"I'm sorry." Damien whispered huskily.

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie..._

"I know." Pip managed to mumble.

The Brit was pushed up against the wall, and Damien's lips pressed themselves roughly against Pip's. Yearning desperately for some form of loving affection, Pip returned the kiss enthusiastically, threading his hands through the soft black hair of his lover and pressing himself closer. They both kissed and caressed each other hungrily, and Pip smiled inwardly as he was carried back into the dark bedroom.

-XxX-

Pip woke up the next morning, curled snugly against Damien's warm chest, but feeling sore and stiff. His arms had alarming bruises on them, his left eye felt swollen, and his ribs were aching and purple. He felt scratches all up his body, and small red marks and his neck and chest. He sighed deeply and pressed closer to Damien. He was too much in love with the demonic boy to give him up, even for a short amount of time. Pip was being selfish by staying.

'Maybe he deserves another chance.' His subconscious whispered.

_I love the way you lie._

-XxX-

A/N: Woooaaaah. I edited this as I went, rewriting some bits and rewording and adding and subtracting... no multiplying though XD

Pip did get mad, and he was going to leave, but he ended up giving in and forgiving Damien, because he loved him. So is love – you forgive them though they hurt you, and they can hurt you all they want, you will still love and forgive them. That was really deep but meh. True, in my opinion.

I'm worried about this – I dunno, I often wonder if this is simply too mature for me to be writing about. I'll write it anyway, but... eeeeeehhh. Pressuuuuuuuuure *twitch*

This is in my Dip one-shots for now, but I'm considering putting it up on its own, because my other one-shots are a bit more fluffy. This is... I dunno. Could be seriously disturbing.

Tell me if u think I can improve, and also if it should be a separate story (and also, do you think this is T? :S)

Thanks for reading, reviews appreciated!

Jem


	4. The New Pip

**The New Pip**

**Description: **_Damien's given Pip a new look - but why?_

**_A/N:_**_ This is less disturbing than my LAST Dip fic - I found it lying in my South Park fics folder, and I tweaked it (it's stupid how much I want to squeal and laugh when I see that word XD) and... here it is! Huzzah! ENejoy, and please review ( thank you to **Luner Hale, ChristyWinchester101, CaffinatedAddict, EmoWithASpork, Dani Dreadful **and** Luckystar27** for reviewing on previous chapters- makes me tres tres happy ^^)_

Pip walked down towards the school, glancing around nervously. He pulled on the hem of his new shirt, and stared down at his shoes. The events of last night played through his head.

*flashback*

"_You know Pip" Damien said, staring into space and threading his hands through Pip's hair, as if the blonde was a cat. "As much as I adore your English clothing, you need a new wardrobe."_

_Pip stared at his best friend quizzically. He looked down at his white dress shirt and brown3-quarter lengths, his knee high white socks and smart black shoes. He looked back up at the noirette._

"_Well, why would I ever need to?" he asked._

_Damien looked around at his room, all black and red with various dark, gory and Satanic posters, seemingly deep in thought. His eyes darted to his black, gothic style wardrobe, and then he looked at Pip._

"_You hang around with the Antichrist. I have an image to uphold. And you could do with a new one too. Come on, I'll lend you some of my clothes." Damien stood up, forcibly pulling Pip up by his wrist and promptly undressing the boy, ignoring all protests as he searched for more clothes._

_*end flashback*_

And so now Pip was walking down South Park's streets, in black skinny jeans and a black top with a bleeding Satanist motif and black converses. Heck, Damien had even managed to put some sort of black tips to his hair, which he now couldn't get rid of. When Pip looked up, he saw Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny all stood at the bus stop.

"Bollocks." Pip swore under his breath, turning his head down and to the side so he was staring away from them.

"_Do what I would do." _Damien's words flashed through his mind. Pip wondered for a minute what Damien would do; after all the Antichrist had most probably never been in this situation – the British pussy suddenly turned emo. Didn't seem likely. So he acted out what Damien would do if he walked past anyone – he took long confident strides, hands in his pockets, a slight scowl on his face. Really, he felt ridiculous, but worth a try he decided.

"Oh look at Pip." He heard Cartman sneer. "Trying to act all tough now are we Frenchie?" This statement was followed by a lot of giggling.

Pip, in a spur of the moment, what-would-Damien-do act, glared at Cartman and the gang viciously. Stan and Kenny both looked mildly surprised; Kyle wasn't paying attention because he was trying to lecture Cartman, who was just looking at Pip like he was crazy.

Pip was starting to regret his choice of action, but decided he should stick to the new attitude he had adorned.

"Piss off." Pip said, before walking off muttering "Dickheads..."

When he was far enough away Pip wrung his hands together nervously. He was pretty sure he was gonna get punched up really badly for that. Even so, he quite liked how it felt to finally stick up to Cartman. He could really see why Damien was so mean to everyone.

He carried on without further incident; when the bus drove past Cartman was glaring at him, though he got a sympathetic look from Kyle. Pip took a page from Craig's book and flipped Cartman off, causing the boy to look even more pissed off. Again, the British blonde grimaced to himself.

He came up to the school gates, where Damien was waiting for him.

"Hello Damien." Pip greeted.

"Well your manner hasn't changed at all. You're still nice as ever. I thought I said toughen up..."

"I told Cartman to piss off. And I flipped him off. I followed your instructions and now I'm gonna get put in hospital." Pip said defensively. "And it'll ruin your favourite top too..."

"Speaking of your new look – you look hot. Gotta say I love this new you." Damien said, almost as if it was the most normal thing to say. Pip went red.

"Uh... thanks? I-I guess..." Pip flustered. He heard Damien chuckle slightly, which just made him more uncomfortable. Damien chuckling was usually a very bad thing; it was a very dark, disturbing sound and usually accompanied by an evil, rather creepy grin showing off his sharp canines that were almost vampire teeth.

"That blush makes you look even hotter. Especially when you make that cute little frowny face." Damien chuckled again.

"I-if Cartman hears you..."

"Fuck Cartman, he can't touch me. Or you. You're mine Pipsqueak. And with this new look, it doesn't look totally ridiculous if I do this..." Damien growled, roughly pulling a surprised Pip into a kiss. The blonde made a small squeak of surprise, but didn't resist. Damien broke the kiss, and pulled Pip alongside him by his wrist.

"Come on, let's set Cartman on fire." He said, an evil delight evident in his voice. Pip did his best to chuckle darkly.

"Oh yes, let's." He replied, now running close by Damien, their hands still loosely holding as they set out to give Cartman what he deserved.

_A/N: Words: 852_

_Short but hey. I had this random idea when I myself was walking down town, in my rather gothic outfit, when the popular kids from my school popped up and teased me as they walked by. I skipped the 'piss off' stage and simply flipped them. I think Pip would look cute as an emo/goth._

_I'd love to see a fan-art of that actually, emo Pip. That would be ADORABLE ^^_

_And Cartman totally deserves to be set on fire. Fat bastard._

_Well, I gotta go! See you peeps later. Remember, reviews appreciated!_

_PS: I JUST GOT THE ORIGINAL OMEN BOOK :D:D:D (it smells of old bookstores... I love that smell...) Ahem. Bye #^^#_


	5. Purr

**Purr**

**Description: **_ After spending a lovely day together, Pip and Damien retire to the sofa. But a surprising noise turns the situation fluffy._

_A/N: Thank you to the wonderful reviewers, __**EmoWithASpork, DaniDreadful, .Dn, **__and __**Kylee Carr**__! This is a random one-shot I got from random inspiration. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: OMG are Pip and Damien together? Craig and Tweek? Kenny and Butters? Stan and Kyle? Cartman and Wendy? Are episodes focused on our favourite blondes, Pip, Tweek, Kenny and Butters and their totally cool and awesome boyfriends? NO? Then I don't own South Park. I'm sorry._

_Warnings: Yaoi, fluff and that's it. Also, way-too-adorable Brit alert. _

_=X=_

It had been a long tiring week for Pip and Damien, and they had barely spent any time alone as a couple. School kept them occupied, Damien had been helping his father most afternoons, and the few he hadn't Pip was working in Harbucks. The only time the pair had seen each other was at the very end of the day, when they were both so exhausted all they could do was exchange a few words, a tender kiss and sleep beside each other.

So, as a Saturday treat, they had decided to spend the whole day together. They had enjoyed a walk to Starks Pond, then a small visit to the most beautiful place in Hell where Hell's flowers, dangerous but beautiful, bloomed and the air was quiet, the sounds of screams dimmed by distance. Returning home, both boys had flopped onto the soft black sofa in Damien's spacious room, Pip sat with his feet rested on a soft cushioned foot-rest, Damien sprawled the length of the sofa, his head in Pip's lap.

Absent-mindedly, Pip began to thread his fingers through Damien's soft pitch-black hair. The demonic boy smiled, his eyes closed, and nudged his head into the small hand stroking him as if he were a cat. There was a strange rumbling sound, which seemed to originate from somewhere deep within Damien's chest.

"Did you just purr?" Pip smiled.

"No." Damien denied.

"Yes you did!" the Brit giggled, hiding his mouth behind one hand to try and muffle the sound and hide his grin.

"No, I didn't." Damien repeated, opening one dark eye lazily.

"Aww!" Pip squealed, teasing his boyfriend.

"I don't purr, Pip." The noirette insisted, though his cheeks tinged an extremely pale rose colour.

"That's so cute!" the blonde ruffled the dark hair of the boy lying in his lap, giggling gleefully like a small child, not bothering to try and hide it.

"I'm not cute!" Damien protested, shifting so he was resting on one elbow, still in Pip's lap.

"You are when you purr." Pip shook his head, still laughing.

Damien rolled his eyes, though his lips were shaped into a smile. It wasn't extremely often that Pip laughed with genuine joy, and his high, musical laugh was adorable, lighting up his face and making his blue eyes sparkle like diamonds caught in the light. Using one hand, still propped up, he pulled Pip's face closer and captured his lips to end the mock dispute.

They parted, but barely, their faces still close together. Pip smiled, and made his own, small purring sound. Damien chuckled, and they closed the small distance again. Damien made the same, low rumbling purr as before, and they both smiled simultaneously.

=X=

_Words: 451_

_A/N: ACK! It's really short, but I think it works that way. For like the first time ever I'm happy with the start, but slightly worried about the ending. Ehh._

_I just re-read my other chapter (2: Night) and another story posted with Damien purring (__Quirks__ by __**iluvFluffee123456**__) and felt like writing something for it. This is the first time Damien's purred._

_I've only just realised, but these one-shots could all fit together in some strange order. This one first, SAW next (between the end here and the beginning there, Damien leaves to ask Satan when dinner is) then (after a dinner in which they end up discussing Damien's purr XD) Night would happen =D Though it may work slightly better if they had a few days between them, because then it allows for the slight mood-changes that happen. So maybe this one Saturday, then the next Sunday is SAW and then a few weeks after that Night, so that there's plenty of times this could happen again. Aw, I just want to write something about 'Dinner with Satan' taking place just after SAW (and they can eat bangers and mash =3)_

_If you'd actually like to see that, tell me XD  
Maybe I could re-order these (though at the moment I'm too lazy)_

_Reviews appreciated! I'm going to make a habit of thanking my reviewers, because they deserve it._

_Bye now!_

_Jem_

_Ps: My brother told me that the picture of Damien on the front of my Omen book looks like Pip, cause he has a cap and suit and a bit of hair sticking out of the cap (though not as long as Pip's) and I just thought' AWW!' _

_Damien is such an innocent sweetie in this book. He doesn't know who he is._

_Monkey massacre. Hehe. That is all._

_-End Useless Transmission-_


	6. It's Cold Outside

**It's Cold Outside**

_A/n: Hallo~! I've been searching my files, looking at loads of stories I've written/half-written but never uploaded/finished. Most of these come from tiny little ideas that I take and write about on impulse. Now I've been going back, looking at them, changing them, re-writing and finishing them and then contemplating uploading them. And half of them will still just remain unused in my folder XD_

_So yes! I believe this one was written before I got used to the idea that Damien was extremely warm – my logic was, surely his body temperature would be lower not higher than a human's, else he would over-heat in Hell. Now I've made it so his body's heating kinda switches off in Hell and overdrives on Earth...besides, whatever his body does it would still feel fucking cold... whatever, I'm babbling. Enjoy this random little... thing._

_**Warnings**__: Swearing._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own South Park. (I'm sorry but I'm too tired to come up with any sort of funny disclaimer.)_

=X=

Pip bustled around his small house. His adoptive parents had gone out for the weekend, so he was alone. It was Saturday night, and he was just clearing up the kitchen when a small knock came from outside.

"Wonder who could be here this time of night…" he wondered aloud to himself, brushing his blonde hair out of his face before trotting to his front door to see how he could help whoever was out there.

The British boy started when he saw Damien, topless, stood shivering in the snow.

"Damien! My gosh, whatever are you doing out there? Without a top, no less." Pip stuttered, turning red as he studied the scarcely-clad antichrist.

"I-I'll t-tell you the f-full story in a b-bit. C-can I c-c-come in, its f-fucking f-freezing out here!" the boy stuttered, rubbing his pale arms with his hands in a futile attempt to warm himself up.

"Of course! I'll go and get you some blankets and coca!" Pip ushered him in, closing the door and running through to the kitchen and switching on the kettle. Within a few minutes the unlikely pair, the son of Satan and the timid British boy, were sat around Pip's newly lit fire, Damien now wrapped in countless blankets.

"So what brings you to my house at this time Damien?" the small blonde asked nervously.

"I pissed Dad off somehow… think I called his new boyfriend a pussy… but anyhow, I was just going to bed when he comes barging in, tells me off for whatever reason, and banishes me. Without giving me a chance to get my shirt and jumper and stuff on, he sends me here! And I can't get back! It's cold enough up here with the various jumpers I wear, but with no top on whatsoever? It's like… just fucking freezing!" the raven-head explained, rubbing his arms more.

"Oh. W-well it is perfectly fine for you to… umm… sleep here for the night, if you wish." Pip smiled nervously. When Damien looked up at his from beneath his hair, his eyes showing all the gratitude his straight face was trying to mask, Pip went even redder. He let his own straight, blonde hair fall over his face to hide his blush, and stood up hurriedly, muttering "I've got to go get some stuff for you… pillows and all that…"

When he returned a few minutes later, Damien was laying close to the fire, looking suspiciously like he was asleep. Pip's hand went to his lips as he watched the now relatively vulnerable Antichrist sleep. His beautiful pale face, the shadows dancing as the firelight flickered, was free of the usual stony, disapproving expression he showed to the world, and was now peaceful. Occasionally his lips twitched into a slight smile. The Brit approached the sleeping boy slowly, reaching a hand out slowly to touch the mess of silky black hair and pale cheeks. He looked almost… angelic. Mesmerizing.

As Pip stroked his dark hair, Damien smiled. He was roused from his light sleep, and opened an eye just a crack to see Pip, crouching over him and smiling as he played with the long strands of the Antichrist's hair. From his position, head on the floor, Damien studied his best friend. His cheeks were a rosy pink colour, his straight-cut blonde hair falling adorably over his large blue eyes. He wore a white formal shirt, and brown quarter-lengths with knee-high white socks. He still looked like the cute little school-boy Damien had first met.

When Damien shifted slightly, he exposed the top of one of his arms. Pip's delicate fingers traced down the tattoos of skulls, various satanic symbols, and the number '666'. The pale boy bit his lip as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Stoppit Pip, that tickles." He chuckled quietly. Pip leapt back with a small squeak.

"So sorry Damien… your tattoos are cool… uh… here are some pillows… and a blow up bed… if you want them…umm…" the small blonde blushed violently, stuttering over his words. Damien though it was pretty cute. On impulse, he grabbed Pip's hand and looked at the thin fingers, perfectly kept nails.

"You have such small hands Pip." He murmured, tracing the small lines of Pip's palms calmly, ignoring the fact that the boy was shaking with nerves. Pip's free hand was lifted up, touching his small rosebud lips, a habit he had when nervous or shocked. Damien looked into his friend's face, the bright blue eyes that stared at him in fear, awe, respect, trust, their large lashes batting nervously. His face was by now red, but the raven-haired boy looked over the dusting of small freckles across the bridge of the Brit's nose, his black eyes finally coming to rest yet again on Pip's delicate lips.

"Why are you shaking Pip?" He asked calmly, eyes flickering up to look into Pip's. The blonde blinked nervously, brushing a stray strand of light straw-coloured hair behind his ears, fidgeting and lowering his eyes to stare at the carpet. Damien let his hand drop, and Pip fiddled nervously with the collar of his shirt.

"Eh… you looked really peaceful… and happy when you were asleep. I didn't mean to wake you, you just looked so beautiful… almost like an angel or something… that was the first thing that popped into my head." His eyes shifted nervously "I-I mean… sorry if that… offended you or… or something..." He gabbled quickly, as if trying to cover up a slip. Damien cupped Pip's face in his hands, turning the boy's head until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"To be placed as high as you – with the looks of an angel – is a great compliment to me Pip." He said seriously. Pip raised a hand to touch Damien's, and they sat like that for a minute. They unknowingly lent closer, until their noses were almost touching and Damien could smell the strong mint on Pip's breath.

"Mmm, mint. I like mint." Damien mused to himself. Pip blushed again. Before he knew it, Damien had closed the gap between them and was kissing Pip gently, his eyes closed.

The British boy's eyes widened momentarily. He definitely hadn't expected that to happen, but he liked it. Damien was a good kisser. Pip leant into the kiss, knotting his hands into the black hair of the prince of darkness. When they broke away, even Damien's cheeks were tainted with a faint blush.

"Y-you're a good kisser Damien…" Pip muttered embarrassedly.

"Back at you Pip." Damien smiled gently.

After an awkward moment Pip stood up and brought the blow up bed over to the fire, setting it up and gesturing for Damien to make himself comfortable. He turned to go, but a pair of strong arms caught him from behind.

"You aren't staying here with me? It's nice and warm." A voice whispered in his ear. He turned to see Damien smiling cheekily at him.

"If you insist. You big softy." Pip giggled lightly, teasing.

"Ey, I have an image. Big, bad, all that crap. Stick to it." Damien growled, faking hurt. He swooped the smaller boy into his arms, provoking a small squeal of surprise.

"So you're taking me hostage then?" the blonde batted weakly at his bare chest.

"I guess so huh?" the raven haired boy chuckled darkly, carrying Pip back to the fireside.

_A/N: Words: 1,238_

_Eeeeh I've done better. I think it moved too fast, or summin, but whatever! I came up with this randomly one night, and I wrote it kinda on impulse. Dip is just such an awesome pairing. I think it could well be my OTP. _

_Well... I should go now I guess. I'm trying to see if I can get anything new to pop up into my brain... something I could actually write XD_

_I dunno... Hmmm..._

_Well, buh-bye! Reviews are truly appreciated!_


	7. Love The Way You Lie Part 2

**Love The Way You Lie (Part 2)**

_A/N: You remember that strange, disturbing one-shot I put up a while ago, yeah? Inspired by Love The Way You Lie by Rihanna ft. Eminem? Yeah, _that_ one. Here's the sequel =D_

_Here's how it goes: there's now a Love The Way You Lie Part 2. I listened to it and thought 'I should totally write for that, as a follow up to the first. So I listened, learnt the lyrics, and then... BAM! Inspiration! And then I just typed how it came. I think it works quite well. I hope it's good._

_Warning: Swearing. Mention of abuse._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. Else I would be extremely fucking rich. Heck, if I owned all the things I've ever had to disclaim for I'd be one of the richest 14-year-olds ever, methinks. So enjoy this song-fic safe in the knowledge I do not own South Park nor Love The Way You Lie._

=X=

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised_

Do you remember that first year we first got together, Damien? That first perfect year when we were the happy couple, the little smiling boy and his tough but kind boyfriend? Do you remember how we planned to be together like that for eternity, a quite literal eternity? When suddenly everything wrong with our lives was fixed because of the other? I do. I finally had someone who cared, who wouldn't hurt me intentionally.

Maybe you don't. I don't think you ever mean to really hurt me.

Some people predicted this kind of thing would happen. They said, with you being the son of Satan, how could it not turn out like this? Everyone said you'd become abusive and hate-filled, that I'd be too dependent on you to do anything about it. That not quite how it's happened is it? I love you, and you love me I know, but there's things you can't control, and sometimes that includes yourself. I know you tried to become distant for my own good.

Maybe what's for my own good isn't what I want...

_Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes_

Ah Pip. My angel. My perfect boy. Opposites attract much, dear? I knew angels were odd creatures. I knew some angels had the occasional small wicked thought flitter across their mind. But even I didn't expect such an angel as you to pull something like this...

_But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind_

You're that one constant in my life Damien. That one thing that's always there. If you start trying to pull away now, you'll do me far more harm than good. I've learnt a lot from you, Damien. How to stand up for myself. How to fight.

You saved me Damien. You're my hero.

Even if you are slightly crazy...__

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

I think you do it to force me to leave. I know you lie. I know you want me to go. Not because you don't want me. Because you want me to have a normal life without pain. There's no such thing, Damien. Life is pain. I've accepted it. You should. Just because you get angry and hurt me, doesn't mean I will ever stop loving you. Maybe it's the reason I love you. Sure you hurt me sometimes. Sure you sometimes scream abuse. But I know you never truly mean it. You apologise afterwards. You love me, and I can tell.

You have a different way of showing it. I have a different way of accepting it. That's why we fit...

_Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right_

Pip. Can you not see I'm no good for you? Can you not see that one day I'll be the death of you? Can you not tell that aggravating the demon within me is way too dangerous? I'm infecting you, don't you see? You shout and hit almost as much as I do now. You do it on purpose. I don't.

I don't quite understand what's going on with you Pippers. You have an odd gleam in your eye when you take the first punch. You have an odd smile on your face as I retaliate. You take all I throw at you way too easily. You never fight for long. You just take it with a smile on your face, a blush on your cheeks, and you always look up at me with eyes full of love and joy as I pin you to the ground and draw blood as I claw and punch at you.

You know I'm not always in control when I get angry. You know it takes a lot of effort for me to regain that control and stop everything. You know I'm still searching for a way for us to be together like we were at first, a way for us to get that eternity. You know I truly want to stop hurting you.

So why do you keep making me hurt you...

_'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied_

You tell me you're not good for me. You tell me you could kill me. I know that Dami. I know that. But if I die because of you, instead of some stupid accident or disease, I will be a much happier dead person. Does enticing someone to kill you count as suicide Dami? Will I go to Hell for allowing myself to be abused like this? Will I go to Hell for wanting to be abused like this?

Because that's the sick thing, Dami. I want this. I can't quite explain it, but this is what I want. This keeps me happy. It keeps me satisfied. That's why I do these things I do.

I just want you to love me Damien...__

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie  


You know how much it kills me to hurt you Pip. It burns, in my chest, in my head. I guess I kind of like it though. You say that means I'm making you happy. So it's a good burn. You say you could never live without me.

I'm sure you could if you tried Pippers. If you could forget about me, you'd live. You'd probably be happier. You insist you wouldn't. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm right. Maybe we're both right. I think that's probably the correct choice; we're both right. You couldn't live without me, but you could if you forgot. You'd never be happy without me, but you could, even if not in the same way.

Whichever, Pip. I love you. Even if I hurt you, I love you...

_So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories_

That's the word for it I think Damien. It scares me sometimes, you know. That this is the way I ended up adapting. Maybe it's your fault, maybe it's mine. Maybe if we both accepted that we're crazy, maybe if we sought help, we'd be 'normal' again. But we don't. Because we're so used to living like this now, we don't think of trying to fix it.

I'll stay with you till the end Damien. Until the end, until everything we have has burnt to Hell, and me along with it. Then we'll be down there forever. That eternity we wanted, Dami.

It's not Hell as long as you're there...

**This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
So I can push you off me  
Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it**

The morning sun makes your hair look like pure gold, you know Pip? It also highlights where whatever cover-up you had on your face has smudged and revealed a purple bruise. And when you wake you whisper that you're sorry that you do it all, that you never mean what you say, that you do it just for me, for us. That the reason you pushed me was so that I'd push you back. That you touched my face so I'd scream at you not to. That you ran to make sure I'd still want you back. That you cuddled close to comfort and calm me, just to insult me so I'd be angry. That you shoved me to provoke the fight.

We're crazy, both of us. Truly, utterly insane. You hurt me so that I'll hurt you, but all the time we protect each other from the real pain. This is all just us, being us. We hurt each other to help each other. We've thrown punches at each other too many times before to count. But while everyone else grows old, we'll be eternally young, won't we Pippers. One day something will happen. One day you'll die. One day will freeze us forever in time, two eighteen year olds in a cavern of ever-lasting fire, a place that's supposed to be Hell but isn't as long as the other is there.

That's why we're doing all of this. It will ultimately lead us to Hell, to our perfect eternity.

That's what matters, Pippers. Our happy ending...

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

Love the way you lie

Me and you Damien. We'll scream and punch and fight and love each other to death, and when that death comes, we can be free. Free of this disgusting world. Free of this horrible madness. The fire will clear our heads, the pain will disappear and we can finally be that lovely couple at the beginning of our time. We'll go full circle. It will finally be all right.

And then we can plan our eternity...

=X=

_Words: 2,014_

_But half of those are lyrics._

_A/N: Eh? Eh? Was it good? Was it as much as a mindfuck as the last one (that's what my friend said: mindfuck)? _

_If you want to review, please do. I wonder if Rihanna will make a part 3? Haha, I doubt it. _

_But if she does, that would be pretty cool. I love these songs._

_Love you all in a platonic way for reading this little random thingymadoodle (haha, best word evar, you agree?)_

_I'm babbling. Bye._


	8. Love Note

**Love Note**

_A/N: Yeah, I was up at 00:11 when I jotted this down. It just came to me and I was like... gotta write it otherwise it will bug me all night and I won't be able to sleep._

_So it's kinda like... Pip writing on paper... then Damien comes in, and reads it. _**This is Damien writing.**_ This is Pip writing. Okay, good._

_Enjoy! Also, to my reviewers for chapters 6 & 7 (sorry, last one I was so quick to upload it I forgot to thank reviewers of the previous chapter): __**Herrin Kiki**__, __**.Dn **__(if it only shows as __**.Dn**__, I'm sorry for some reason it doesn't like putting your full username),__**TheParanoidNerd**__, __**AzureIzumi**__, __**nii-chan314**__, __**flipperflight**__ (new review for chapt 1)__** Dani Dreadful**__ and __**Kylee Carr**__ – THANK YOUZ! Your reviews, zey make me tres happy!_

_For some reason my happy voice has a French accent... ? _

_Warnings: It's a mild story! :O But seriously, no swears._

_Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, why would I bother writing on a fan site? This'd be part of an episode or something! My stories could be episodes! But they aren't so... I obviously don't own South Park. Yeah. All make a sadface =(_

=X=

_Hello_

_My name is Philip Pirrup_

_But people call me_

_Pip_

_I have this problem_

_I mean... well_

_It's hard to explain_

_I never thought I'd..._

_Go this way._

_I've never felt like this before_

_Or more, I have_

_But only once_

_And never for a guy_

_See, I have this friend_

_Damien_

_Son of Satan_

_Antichrist_

_Tall and strong and pale_

_With dark eyes and black hair_

_Sounds handsome huh?_

_Yeah_

_I think so too._

_He's my best friend_

_My first friend_

_So..._

_What do I do?_

_Tell him?_

_What if he rejects me?_

_Do nothing?_

_I don't think bottling it up is helping._

_I don't know what to..._

_Bugger, he's coming._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Pip?**

_Yes Damien?_

**Love you too.**

_What?_

**3**

_...3?_

**Kiss me**_**.**_

_What?_

**Kiss me you silly Brit.**

_..._

_I love you Damien_

**I love you too Pip**

_3_

**3**

=X=

_A/N: TADAAA! =D_

_Dip is SOO my OTP. I was iffy about it being between Dip and Creek for a while, but now I really think that it's Dip. Probably because I'm English so I'm obviously like Team Pip (lolz, Team Werewolf, Team Brit and Team Antichrist. My teams rock man!) and then I have like this obsession with The Omen and all that kind of thing so... yeah._

_This came out almost poem-ish. I don't know why. I just wrote it like that cause it' like... thoughts. And I wrote it down on paper before I put it onto my computer, so I think the layout makes sense._

_Personally._

_Reviews appreciated!_

_RANDOM FACTS:_

_Just watched 'Black Xmas', though it was the remake. It ruled. I love gory films. Merry Christmas =)_

_I've actually learnt to play 'Love The Way you Lie Pt 2' on piano. IT WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I LOVE THIS SONG TOO MUCH! AAAHHH!_

_Rant over_

_-End Useless Transmission-_


	9. Heaven Wouldn't Be Heaven

**Heaven Wouldn't Be Heaven...**

_A/N: Heh, the title sounds random. But it's not, I promise. Ummm... yeah. Just read the story. I don't have much to say beforehand. _

_**Warnings**__: Yeah, swearing. And a bit of God-cursing. It's a story involving the Antichrist. What do you expect? Anyway, yeah, just to warn you._

_**Disclaimer**__: FINALLY! PIP AND DAMIEN CAN GET TOGETHER BECAUSE I OWN SOUTH PARK!_

_Not really. I got you there didn't I? Well, I was joking, you gullible idiot XD. If I ever get to own South Park, I'll let you guys know. Okay? Good. Until then, I'm afraid I don't, unless I'm dreaming._

_Btw, you dropped your gullible card and the flying pig just stole it ;)_

_Kidding, kidding..._

=X=

Pip lay on the white bed.

This wasn't right. It couldn't be right. I was dreaming.

Pip wasn't dying. He wasn't gasping for breath on a hospital bed. He wasn't surrounded by wires and machines.

But... he was.

My little Pip, _my _Pip. Pippers, Pipsqueak, Pippin...

He wasn't going to make it.

God was taking him away from me. His final revenge.

I fucking hate you, you bastard. I fucking despise your very existence. Even more than I did before. I never thought it was possible.

Well it fucking is.

I'm actually feeling my throat grow tight. Me.

_Me_ of all fucking people.

"Da...Damien?" he gasps. I'm instantly snapped to attention by his quiet whisper of a voice.

"I'm here Pip. I'm here." I whisper back. I squeeze his hand comfortingly. He tries to squeeze back. His fingers barely move.

Oh dear Lucifer I'm going to lose him.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asks, his head tilting slightly. I love it when he does that. He looks so adorable.

Why does he need to ask? I can't say it aloud. So I look at him, hoping he'll understand me.

"I-I'll see you again y'know. I'll get there."

He thinks he's going to Hell. There is no way on Earth, in Heaven or Hell or any other place there could be in this universe that this perfect person is going to burn in Hell for eternity. He's practically an angel fallen straight from heaven and accidently landed here in a human body.

I always thought I'd hate angels. Maybe I would.

But not this angel.

This angel has been through so much. His existence on Earth has almost been Hell. Bullied and hated. Picked on for being different. Shouted at for things he didn't do. Told he's not good. Told he'll never be perfect. Abandoned. Tortured.

And yet he's the nicest person I know, have ever known, and will ever know.

He deserves Heaven.

Unlike all those other angels, who have always been angels, those apparently 'perfect' beings that apparently can do no fucking wrong what-so-fucking-ever, he's earned it. He's proved himself a good person throughout hard times.

I'd like to see Gabriel and the rest of them try that.

Because if they tried being human, I'd be seeing them in Hell.

"I... I don't know about that Pippers." I smile sadly.

"Why?" he demands, sounding surprisingly forceful despite the fact he's whispering and out of breath and... dying. He sounds like I've offended him.

"You're too good for us." I say. "You won't even get into the first layer, let alone the seventh."

"Why do people go to Heaven Dami? It's to make them happy, after being good in life, isn't it? A reward?" he questions.

"Yes. An eternity of Heaven, free of pain and hatred. A great reward for only the greatest people." I nod.

"Then I won't be going to Heaven." He smiles. "Heaven wouldn't be Heaven if I couldn't have you there. Hell will be my Heaven. If God really feels like rewarding me for whatever reason, He'll send me down to you. Because without you, that eternity would be a personal Hell."

I wonder if that will actually work.

I hope it does. Then we can both be happy.

The beeping patterns of his heart monitor changes. He makes a sudden gasp for breath. I sit forward, breathing fast.

I can't lose him.

Don't make me lose him.

God you fucking prick, if you take him...

Just don't.

I can't believe I'm thinking this but _please_ God.

Hear Pip's prayers in the least.

I'm not fucking praying to you.

But Pip has.

So please listen to him.

"It's okay Pip. It's okay, I'm here, you're going to be okay..." I say desperately.

"I love you Dami." He whispers weakly. His eyes are starting to close. I stroke his hair and kiss his forehead.

He's going, he's slipping away...

"I love you too Pip." I manage. I kiss his lips. He kisses back gently. He smiles.

His eyes close. One continuous beep.

_**Beep~**_

He's gone.

He's slipped from my grasp.

He's _gone_.

I hold his hand still, and rest my head on his chest.

I let out a cry.

The nurse arrives too late.

I'm going home.

After all, I have to wait for someone's prayer to come true.

=X=

_A/N: Another one? Three new stories in one day?_

_Jesus. I'm on an inspiration boost._

_It's really sad. For some reason I kinda enjoy writing all these sad, angst-y stories. Though I do like comedy ones too._

_Poor Dami :'( _

_I hope Pip gets to Hell._

_Enjoy your holidays. I dunno if I'll upload another story/chapter of anything before Christmas, so I'll say it here in case. Kay. Imma go now._

_Unless more random inspiration hits me..._

_I need to write a Christmas story I guess..._

_A Dippy Christmas... more like Black Xmas. Hehehe. That would be fun... everyone should be home for Christmas... :)_

_Yeah, never gonna happen XD_

_Bye now._


	10. The Children

**The Children**

_A/N: Haha, named after the lame-ass horror film where all the kids go crazy and try to kill the parents, succeeding quite a few times but... yeah I thought it sucked, me and my friends were laughing at how bad it was... ahem, I got off track ¬¬'_

_Yeah, this is filler because I feel ILL and I kinda don't wanna type too much but I'm gonna, so yeah, but this is an old OC children fic I dug up feat. Damien, Pip and their adorable little monsters. Pip's eyes are still blue because this is before I started thinking 'there are too many blondes with blue eyes in South Park' and I cba to change it. Nyah._

_Enjoy the crap-cake of writing :P_

_Warning: I don't think there's any bad language. It's not that bad._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pip and Damien. I don't own South Park. I don't own a puppy. I DO own Alan and Blaise :P Haha!_

_=X=_

Damien watched Blaise and Alan sleeping, curled into their 'mother's arms. Pip looked at up at him, pride evident in his blue eyes. Even Damien allowed his face to soften and smile at the sight of his children.

Blaise looked very much like Pip; she had the same blonde hair, freckled complexion and dainty frame, but her father's dark eyes. Another thing she seemed to have inherited from her father was her temperament; having inherited, along with her twin, the ability to set objects on fire, she did so often. She could often be sweet, kind – when she was in a good mood.

Another case of 'looks can be deceiving' was her twin brother, Alan. He was a basic opposite of Blaise – he looked just like his father, apart from his bright sky blue eyes. He was timid and quiet apart from a few instances when her would get exceedingly angry – then set something on fire and start apologising profusely.

"We'd better get them to bed." Pip said eventually. "You get Blaise; she's a total Daddy's girl. And most probably won't set your hair on fire for disturbing her." He muttered, hand reaching to his straight cut bangs – singed.

"Ah you know that was an accident Pip." Damien chuckled, scooping his daughter into his arms and carrying her gently upstairs, Pip close behind with Alan. They put the twins into their beds, tucking them in and standing for a minute, side by side, smiling at the little 8 year olds.

"Being a Daddy has changed you – you smile more." The smaller blonde commented to his partner. The Antichrist raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Huh, never noticed that." He replied thoughtfully. "You haven't really changed. You're still the cute little Brit you ever were."

"Well thank you." A smile and then silence as the two sat on the couch again. Pip leant into Damien's side. "Sometimes I worry. What if? What if I do something wrong? What if this wasn't the right thing to do? And then I scold myself, because I was practically blessed to have found you, to have Blaise and Alan; you all mean so much to me you know."

"You're great, and this was the right thing to do. And you mean a lot to me too – I could never live without you."

There was a silence in which both contemplated those thoughts.

"I'm so glad Alan has Blaise. Apparently Laya and Alexandre have been teasing him again."

"You mean Cartman's daughter and Christophe's son?" Damien asked. Pip nodded. "I should really talk to them about that then. How're Tweek and Craig's kids doing?"

"Tweek says they're doing just fine. Kayleigh is shaping up to be a mini Tweek and Denzel looks exactly like Craig, fingers and all!" Pip smiled. Everyone in South Park, having been friends or at least knowing each other, all knew about each other's families.

"Let's go to bed now then Pipsqueak." Damien ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately.

"Dami… please don't call me Pipsqueak."

"Ah you spoilsport." Damien grinned as they headed up the stairs.

_=X=_

_A/N: The children have actually totally changed since I 'updated' my view of the OC children. Alan no longer exists (awww) and instead there is Samuel (he's 14, and the boy I came up with for the oneshot I wrote for __**The Truth's Lie**__; I've kept him) Blaise (still a twin, but she has long black hair and looks a lot like Daddy Dami) and Angel (I couldn't resist the ironic name! She's Blaise's twin sister and looks like Blaise does here, but she has Daddy Pip's eyes) hehe._

_I know Blaise is apparently a boy's name, but I originally thought it was a girls, so now it's unisex XD  
I chose it cause it sounds like 'blaze' which makes me think 'fire' and yeah it's pretty obvious where it goes from there._

_But I didn't want to change this because I'm just uploading it to update while I write all the other things up. Okayz? Okayz._

_Peace and fire :P_


	11. 30 Minutes

**30 Minutes**

_A/N: This is for DamnNoni (dA) aka IAmYourSecondStalker (FF), her requested Dip._

_I am so sorry that I couldn't make it fluffy. This was all I could come up with. Hope it's okay._

_Warning: Var sadness. But no language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or the characters in it. I don't own the song 30 Minutes.I own a bar of Cadbury's chocolate I'm going to eat some of to cheer me up after writing this._

=X=

Pip stared at the object in Damien's lap.

"It's set?" he whispered quietly.

"Yes." Damien nodded, and looked up. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Pip nodded. He brushed a single tear from his face. Damien pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

"Imagine if this wasn't going to happen. If we could live, together, happily." Pip muttered to himself.

"We could have had our own house." Damien said.

"Away from this god-awful town." Pip nodded. Damien squeezed his shoulders gently. Pip shuddered, and his eyes flickered to the timer.

_30 minutes._

"A whole half an hour. We could just get up, walk away."

"We could."

"But then we'd never really be happy, would we Dami?"

"Maybe eventually." The demon looked down at the blonde. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to die because of me."

"Not because of you. For you."

The two lay on their side, facing each other. Damien studied every detail of Pip's face; his beautiful eyes, watering with tears, his silky blonde hair, falling in front of his face, his cheeks pink with emotion. He brushed a few strands of hair out of the Brit's eyes, tucking it behind his ear.

"It'll be okay." He murmured comfortingly.

"I know." Pip's voice trembled.

"You won't feel anything. I promise you."

"I know." Pip nodded, and offered a small, sad smile. Damien lent forward to kiss him.

_20 minutes._

"It goes so fast, doesn't it?" Pip said thoughtfully.

"A blink of an eye." Damien agreed.

"It's raining outside."

"So it is."

"Isn't that ironic? It always rains when things like this happens, in the movies."

"Things like this happen in movies?"

"Touché." Pip muttered. He reached his hand up to run it through Damien's soft black hair. He traced down Damien's jaw line, running his fingers gently along his lips. Damien brushed another tear from Pip's cheek. Pip pressed himself closer, and they lay in silence, Damien rubbing circles on Pip's back.

_10 minutes._

"It only takes 30 minutes. 30 minutes to completely change my life, your life; change everything. Just 30 minutes."

"Odd, huh?"

"It always seemed such a long amount of time before. Now it seems so small."

"You can always change your mind. We could still get out."

"No, no." Pip shook his head. "I've decided."

"I love you. So much." Damien nuzzled Pip's hair, taking in the scent of his shampoo.

"I love you too Damien." Pip sounded on the verge of truly crying.

"Hush, hush. I'm here." Damien soothed.

"Oh, Damien..." Pip gasped. "Damien, Damien."

"Don't worry Pip." Damien showered his lover's face with small kisses. The blonde clung to him, tracing his hands over the noirette's chest and back. He needed to know all of him. Damien caressed him gently in the same way.

_5 minutes._

They locked their lips together, trying to lose themselves in the bliss of the other's contact.

_4 minutes._

Pip laced his fingers with Damien's and held on tight. Damien cupped the pale face of the boy he loved. Pip kept his arm around his boyfriend's torso.

_2 minutes._

"I love you Damien." Pip repeated.

"I love you Pip." Damien smiled gently. Pip smiled back. They clung to each other tighter.

_1 minute._

'30 minutes.' Pip thought. '30 minutes is up.'

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye_

_30 minutes to alter our lives_

_30 minutes to make up my mind_

_30 minutes to finally decide_

_30 minutes to whisper your name_

_30 minutes to shoulder the blame_

_30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies_

_30 minutes to finally decide..._

Pip squeezed his eyes shut.

=X=

_A/N: I tried for fluff and it didn't work. I'm like, over-using t.A.T.u, I'm really into them at the moment _

_I hope you liked this, sorry it's not happy and lovey._

_Review, if you wish._

_Peace and fire _


	12. Snapped

Snapped

Descriptions: Pip's gone violent – has he finally snapped? And what does Damien have to do with this?

A/N: _Just... don't ask_.

=X=

"Are you alright?"

"Very much so." Pip replied, in an emotionless whisper. The smile upon his face didn't seem to hold its usual cheerfulness – the lifelessness of his eyes simply made it disturbing.

Butters backed away. Somehow, he could sense there was something very wrong with Pip. The person who had just spoken wasn't the happy, innocent Brit – something about him seemed darker, creepier. When he had reached the table he sat at with Stan, Kyle, Eric and Kenny, Butters looked back. Pip was staring at his lunch, expression blank, never moving.

"What did he say?" Kyle asked quietly, also looking over at Pip.

"He... he said he was fine." Butters swallowed nervously. "I don't think he is."

"There is something seriously wrong with that kid." Stan muttered.

"Maybe you've finally pushed him over the edge." A voice growled, and all five boys turned, and were met with the sight of Damien, his eyes red. Then he smirked, showing his dangerous looking fangs. "I'd be careful around him if I was you."

Damien walked off, towards Pip. The boys stared after him.

"Hey Pip." Damien grinned. Pip looked up.

"Hello Damien." Pip nodded his head in an almost bow-like manner. Damien seated himself next to Pip.

"What can I do for you?" The Brit asked.

"Keep close by me, and anyone who may be a threat to you, do whatever you must." Damien's eyes locked with Pip's. "That means violence if necessary, threats if not. Make yourself fully understood."

Pip nodded, and Damien brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his face.

"No-one damages what is mine."

=X=

"Who wants to bet I can hit him in the head?" Cartman grinned, holding up a small stone.

"I doubt you can." Craig Tucker intoned.

"Watch this." Cartman sneered. The group of boys watched Pip walk down the road alone, staring at the ground. The fat boy stood, and chucked the rock. It was bee-lined straight for Pip's forehead. There was no way it could miss.

Pip's hand flew up, and caught the rock when it was barely inches away from his face. The boys gasped, and stared. The blonde's eyes turned toward them, and he stared up at them through his lashes. All of the boys – Craig, Cartman, Clyde, Kenny, Bill, Fosse and Jason – shivered at a sudden, foreboding chill. They stayed frozen in place as Pip walked slowly towards them, leaving his schoolbag on the path behind him.

"I warn you now." Pip said, his voice low and threatening "Don't mess with me."

The blonde stood for a few minutes, simply staring at the boys as they stayed almost completely still, though one or two were shaking. Then he lifted the small rock, and threw it at Cartman. It hit him on the head, with just enough force to break the skin.

"Son of a BITCH!" Cartman yelled, lunging for Pip. Pip moved out of the way and the fat brunette fell face first into the snow. Then the normally mild Brit did what no-one had ever imagined he would do – he kicked Cartman with all the force he could muster, and stomped down on his back. The brunette cried out in pain.

"_Don't_..." Pip growled, crouching to grab Cartman's hair and force his head back. "...mess with me."

Then he released his grip, walked over to his bags, and continued on his way home, while his tormentors stared after him in shock.

=X=

"Then he just _attacked _Cartman." Clyde whispered to the large group surrounding him.

"Maybe Damien was right." Stan said. "Maybe he... snapped."

"I think Damien's got something to do with this." Craig growled. "I mean, look at them."

The group turned to follow Craig's gaze. Damien was leaning back against the wall of the school building, and had Pip pulled close to his side, encircling the blonde's hips with one arm. They appeared to be talking to each other, their faces close together.

"Fucking homos." Cartman grumbled. Damien and Pip both looked over, and the boys froze in case they had heard, but the pair returned to talking.

"Dude, I think we should just leave them for a bit." Token muttered, and everyone murmured in agreement. Even Cartman nodded.

=X=

"That was a great piece of acting Pip." Damien smirked.

"It was all thanks to you." Pip smiled.

"Well, they won't mess with you again. Promise." Damien assured him. They both looked over at the gang of boys, and Damien gave a low chuckle when they all froze in fear. As soon as all the boys had looked away, Damien placed a small kiss on Pip's forehead. Pip smiled again, and pressed closer to his demonic boyfriend.

=X=

A/N_: Hooray! Super short, kinda weird, and happy ending (cause I lost any plot part-way through XD (I fail))._

_Uhhh... yeah, Damien's extremely... extreme way of curing Pip's bully problem. Don't even ASK -_-'_

_I watched 'An American Haunting' and I was just like 'POSSESSION!*evil grin*'_

_Then I lost inspiration, even after sitting listening to 'Ave Satani' (Omen Theme) for over half an hour. Tis a pretty epic piece of music though... Ahem. So yes. This fails really badly, but Imma upload it anyway. _

_I would love to write an 'insane Pip' fic, at some point, if I could just figure out how to do it..._

_My reviewers for last chapter: **The Truth's Lie** and **Dani Dreadful**.  
I know last chapter was sort of confusing, I'm going to edit it soon like I did on dA to make it less confusing._

_Also: Hey, **XxkickyourassxX**, if for some reason you're reading this; please don't bother flaming again. Walk away dude. Walk away and just never come back here, yeah? Thank you very much. Same to anyone who's considering flaming. I don't wanna put up with your shit. If there's a problem with my grammar, epically huge spelling mistakes or blaring mistakes within the story itself such as plotholes, critiques are fine. Saying you hate it because it's Dip, or yaoi or because of the general content and theme is pointless. I'm just sick of it, okay? rant over  
Sorry I've had a bad Monday. See you soon I hope._

_~Jem_

_Also! My multi-chapter, **In Sickness And In Health** will be finished soon (no more than 2-3 months I should hope, depending on how much spare time I have) so I want to know what you guys would like me to write next! Visit my profile to see my Unpublished Stories/Story Ideas section then vote in my poll! I really hope at least some of you will go and vote, just so I know if you have a specific story. If you have a request for a pairing you'd like me to attempt a oneshot for (I'm best at Dip, Creek, Gregstophe and Bunny. I'll try Style and Candy and others. I hate Cromas.) then feel free to message me, because I'd like to try something I wouldn't normally do, because I like a challenge. Reviews are massively appreciated, and will cheer me up out of my horrible mood. _

_Awesome, thanks for reading, hoep you liked it, sorry for my ranting, hope you all enjoy your days!_


	13. Gospel

**Gospel**

_**A/N:**__ Wow it's a new oneshot! Fuck yeah xD_

_Hope you like it._

_Warnings: Y'know, I don't think I gotta warn for anything!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Damien or Pip or South Park. I own a chullo._

=X=

Damien shrank further back into the corner of his music classroom. His red eyes glared around at the children stood in arranged groups and singing. He shuddered, trying yet again to get further back, possibly to disappear from the room and run, but he couldn't. Ditching too many classes had resulted in the limitation of his powers, and the threat of worse happening kept him inside them. Even if Damien was the Antichrist, he respected his father enough to do as he said.

The class continued to sing, nearly oblivious to Damien's hatred and minor fear. Gospel music was not his favourite type of music, far from it, and all the voices singing their praises to God made his skin crawl. The pale boy had his inverted cross clasped between both of his hands, as if trying to gain some form of security from it. He ducked his head under his arms, resting his forehead on his knees and trying to block out all sound, retreating into his own mind for distraction.

The demon sensed someone come closer, and heard the rustle of fabric as whomever it was crouched down beside him. He peeked out from his eyes and saw Pip, the unbelievably beautiful blonde boy with an adorable British accent, giving him a concerned look. Damien loved the glitter of emotion always visible in Pip's eyes.

"Are you okay Damien?" he whispered softly, worry and sympathy lacing his beautiful voice. Damien shoo k his head discreetly, and they both glanced at the class choir. Pip gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. Talk to me, maybe it'll take your mind off it." Pip's small soft hand ruffled Damien's hair in a gentle, affectionate way that drew the noirette even more to him. Damien had never known kindness and softness and gentleness; everything in his life was rough and unfair and imperfect and horridly flawed. Pip was the one glowing beacon in a life of blackness. Damien had an almost physical need to be close to that warm glow, to balance himself out, to try and extinguish that burning desire to just relax a little and become normal, just for a while.

"What say you come around my house for a while after school, hang around for a bit? I don't get to hang around many people, and I'd love to have some company. You're the only one who doesn't tell me to shove off at every opportunity." Pip's gentle smile was hopeful.

"Yeah, yeah that'd be great." Damien managed to say. Pip's smile got wider.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed happily. The class had finished their song, and were preparing to do another.

"Pip, come over here. You are part of the class too." The teacher said. Pip's smile dropped and he looked over at the woman.

"I don't sing gospel Miss." He said quietly. He didn't sound all too confident about standing up against the authority of an adult, but his tone held the clear message of 'I'm not singing'. The teacher frowned and put her hands on her hip.

"Come on Pip. I've heard you sing, I've seen you in the choir at church. You always enjoyed gospel music, I've heard you mother say before you're very religious. Why not sing your praises to God now?" She said, trying to be encouraging. Damien flinched slightly, but whether Pip noticed or not he didn't know.

"I have no praises to sing." He said. "I have renounced my religion and I renounce God." Pip threw his golden cross chain onto the floor. Then he turned to Damien, and held out a hand to help him up. "Come on Damien, let's go."

Damien snapped back to reality as another song began, and he jolted. He peeked out from his arms to look at the class again. They were stood as they had been before. He noticed Pip standing in his place, not too far from the corner Damien was in. Damien stared at the boy longingly, wishing something would play out like it had in his imagination.

Pip looked around at Damien nervously. His eyes met the demon's for a split second, and all Damien could see in the large orbs was fear. Pip's hand clutched tighter at his golden cross, still hanging from his neck, and his voice paused its singing and mumbled something quietly. Damien presumed it was prayer. When Pip glance again, he kept Damien's gaze for much longer, the fear slowly ebbing into some sort of joyous triumph.

His beautiful voice, the accent making it stand out from everyone else's so it was painfully easy for Damien to hear, sang and sang, and the Brit looked like he was positively revelling in the affect it had on Damien, in the power he gained from it. His mouth twisted into a smile, one that could be perceived as a malicious grin, and he turned his back on the noirette again with a firm finality, ignoring the hurt in Damien's eyes and stroked his cross charm, glancing skywards with a triumphant look.

Damien buried his head again, despair and defeat washing over him like a tsunami, killing any hope that he may have been clinging too. The beautiful glow of the beautiful boy moved further and further away, far from his reach until it was barely a speck in the distance.

And his world plunged into everlasting darkness.

=X=

_A/N: Ffff... _

_I was thinking about how I don't have many one-sided-love sort o f stories. I tend to make mine very happy ending. So I'm going to play around with them. This is poor Damien, and this was inspired by my music class learning about gospel music this term._

_If anyone's confused, Damien was imagining the scene with Pip talking to him and etc._

_I hope this is okay and Damien isn't horribly OC or anything, and I hope you liked the story._


	14. Thorn

**Thorn**

_A/N: Hehehe, I was half asleep and thinking of such things as the 'Assumption Song'. Just read it ;)_

_Warnings: Don't worry, it's a T. No foul language or anything._

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I own Converses._

_=X=_

"Ah! Ow ow ow, get it out Damien!"

"Shh, shh, hold still..."

"OW! Damien!"

"Pip, it can't be that bad..."

"Are you the one it's stuck in?"

"No."

"So shut the hell up."

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna pull it out now, yeah?"

"Okay..."

"1...2..."

"_OW!_"

Damien triumphantly held up the rose thorn he'd just pulled out of Pip's finger.

"There you go. It's out." he grinned, kissing the small wound to brush away the drop of crimson.

"I bloody hate thorns." Pip muttered.

"Hey!" Damien faked hurt.

"Oh shush, you know what I mean." Pip smiled.

"Mmm." Damien peck Pip gently on the lips. "Come on then, enough gardening. Let's go inside..."

=X=

_A/N: Hehe... this was barely 150 words, and I'm considering making somewhere where I can put short, useless things like this (that's a drabble, right? I'm not quite sure xD) but for now it's here. _

_I'll write something for Valentine's Day tomorrow, don't worry._

_Byebye, I need to sleep._


	15. Thin

**Thin**

_A/N: I can quite safely say that I don't know what inspired this. Read on, my friends._

_Warnings: Language, and... I don't know if I should put any other warnings here. If you think it necessary, tell me :S_

_Disclaimer: I OWN THIS AS MUCH AS I OWN BUCKINGHAM PALACE, MADAME TUSSAUDES AND THE CITY OF LONDON!_

=X=

Damien climbed into the warm covers alongside his petite blonde boyfriend. Said blonde, Pip, snuggled backwards so his back and Damien's chest were pressed together. The noirette wrapped an arm gently around Pip's torso, only to withdraw it with a small gasp.

"Dear God Pip, just how thin are you?" he asked.

"As thin as I normally am." Pip mumbled sleepily. Damien pulled at his shoulder, rolling him onto his back, and sat so he straddled Pip's hips, trapping the Brit in his current position. He started fiddling with the buttons on Pip's loose nightshirt.

"Damien..." Pip protested, trying to brush the demon's hands off him, to no avail. "Hey, Damien!"

"Holy shit..." Damien muttered, drawing back slightly, staring at Pip's now bare chest.

His ribs were showing quite clearly, pronounced against the hollow of his stomach, shadows like bruises screaming out the un-healthiness of his state. Damien looked up to meet Pip's eyes, and his gaze was nervously avoided, the blonde now going pink with embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

"Like hell you are." Damien hissed. Pip flinched at the harshness of the tone, and Damien softened. "I'm not... mad."

"Yes you are."

"Okay, slightly. Why would you do this, Pip?"

"I..." Pip's eyes searched. "I don't know. I can't explain it."

"Okay. Okay." Damien soothed, pulling his tearful boyfriend gingerly to his chest. "Jesus, you feel like you're going to snap in half or something..."

"I'm sorry Damien. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I can't stop and I'm _so_ sorry..." Pip sobbed weakly into the demon's shoulder, who winced at the feeling of Pip's lungs and ribcage expanding with every large gasp for air. Damien wasn't an expert at comforting people, and the most he could do was try to imitate the soothing noises and words he'd heard Pip say to others.

"Shh, shh..." he murmured, wanting to rub Pip's back in comforting circles but wary to do so because the feel of his protruding spine made Damien want to draw his hands away. Instead he put a hand on the back of Pip's head and moved his thumb in an attempt to calm him. "It'll be okay. I'll help you, I'm here, shh..."

Eventually Pip's quiet sobs became even quieter sniffles, and eventually he was silent altogether.

"You okay now?" Damien asked quietly, threading his hands through Pip's silky hair. He felt the blonde nod against his shoulder, still clinging tightly to his around the neck. He didn't seem to be about to let go, so Damien just lay down and pulled the sheets over them. He wrapped his arms gently around Pip again.

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you, Pip, don't worry. I'm here." He whispered.

Pip nodded again, and tightened his grip momentarily in a sort of hug. He nestled his head comfortably under Damien's chin, sighed contentedly, and was soon asleep. Damien, after checking over him once more, eventually followed suit.

=X=

_A/N: Why? I don't know._

_I have pretty much next to no knowledge of anorexia, and I didn't want to attempt trying to explain it and then end up getting it wrong or offending someone or something, so I played it safe. I hope that's okay *cringe*_

_Um, um... reviews are appreciated, very much. _

_I'm so sorry I haven't thanked my reviewers of chapters 12-14! I am so sorry, so I'll do that now!_

_**HappyNoddleGirl666**__, __**Meso the Hanyu**__ (x2), __**angelgirl 158**__, __**Mali Kollama **__(x2), and __**ScaryBones**__ (new review for chapter 1). THANK YOU ALL!_

_Yuppers. Cheerio, see you soon!_


	16. Midnight Meeting

**Midnight Meetings**

_Warning: Nowt._

_Disclaimer: I don't own this. I own a McDonald's doughnut and an awesome helium-voice._

=X=

Pip whined when he felt someone poking him awake. He opened his eyes, and squeaked with surprise at the red circles directly in front of his face. He scrambled back slightly, before he fell off the side of the bed with a thump. He heard a quiet chuckle, before the eyes appeared again. Pip managed to turn on his bedroom light and illuminate the face looking down at him – Damien.

"Bloody hell Damien." He whispered, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Hallo Pip." The demon grinned. His eyes were their normal dark colour, no longer glowing red.

"I do wish you could find another way to meet with me other than scaring the ever-loving heck out of me in the middle of the night." The Brit reprimanded jokingly, climbing back up onto the bed. Damien took hold of his face and showered it with kisses, before pressing their lips together.

"So do I, Pip. I'd be able to see you more often." He breathed as they parted. Pip made a quiet cry, and flung his arms around Damien's torso. Damien wrapped his own around Pip's small shoulders.

"I miss you." Pip whispered, muffled by Damien's jumper.

"I know Pip, I know. I miss you as well." The noirette rested his chin atop Pip's head.

"Bet I miss you more." Pip challenged.

"Bet you don't." Damien smiled down at the blonde, grinning confidently.

"Eh, I'm too tired to continue this challenge. You win." Pip yawned, settling himself in Damien's embrace.

"Aw, poor little Pippers, midnight too late for you?" the Antichrist teased.

"Yes. I like to sleep around this time, even if most of the people I know don't." Pip smiled. "And you're really warm. You make me sleepy."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. You make a good pillow." Pip chuckled quietly.

"And what exactly are you implying there?" Damien feigned hurt.

"That you lie down so I can lie with you." Pip replied. Damien laughed quietly, turned out the light, and lay down, pulling Pip with him so the blonde was resting on his chest.

"Better?"

"Much." Pip yawned again. The two lay silently for a while, just soaking up each other's blissful presence. Having been forbidden to ever meet with Damien again by his parents, and with Damien confined to Hell during the day, spending even a few minutes together was absolute heaven.

"When can we be together again Damien?" Pip mumbled sleepily.

"Soon, I hope Pip. Soon." Damien soothed. "Now hush, go to sleep."

"Goodnight Dami. Love you." Pip nestled closer to his boyfriend, yawned quietly, and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Pippers. Love you too." Damien squeezed the blonde's shoulders gently. He watched Pip a he slept; he always looked peaceful and happy when he slept. Damien hated that he'd have to leave, that Pip would wake up alone again. He didn't like how intolerant the blonde's parents were, not only about Pip's love for Damien, but Damien himself in general, even though they had never really met him.

Damien stayed as long as he could, but eventually he had to get up, tuck Pip under his duvet and place a small kiss on the Brit's forehead. He stepped back, and studied Pip's face once more.

Then he disappeared without a trace.

=X=

_A/N: Awwwh_

_Thank you to my reviewers for last chapter:__** Meso the Hanyu**__, __**Mali Kollama**__, __**angelgirl 158**__ and __**Dani Dreadful**__._


	17. Trapped

**Trapped**

_A/N: I got this inspiration sorta from a song, but it was to try and make Damien kind of evil-y... didn't work all that well xD_

_READ ON *epic pose*_

_Warnings: Umm... I dunno. I don't think there's language but this is an... odd situation?_

_Disclaimer: Me no owney. If I did South Park would be a DIP-FEST OF LUURRRVVE._

_But it's not, and I'm sure you're all kinda glad about that xD_

=X=

The calm and quiet of a beautiful winter evening in South Park was suddenly broken by a frightened cry.

"Well hello, Pip m'dear. What a coincidence, bumping into you like this." A tall pale boy with jet black hair smirked down at the smaller blonde haired boy he had trapped against the wall.

"D-D-Damien... I didn't expect to...uh... see you here." Pip stuttered, cowering back and as far away as possible from Damien.

"Like I said..." Damien grinned maliciously "Coincidence."

Pip shifted nervously, and started inching towards the side of him that wasn't blocked by Damien's arm.

"Well, I, ah, must be getting back now. W-wonderful seeing you again, cheerio..." Pip attempted to dart away but Damien threw him backwards against the wall. For a moment anger showed on his face, before he masked it with a smirk again.

"What say you stay a while, talk to me?" he said, as if offering an option.

"I-I really must be going..." Pip gave another cry of fear when Damien's fist flew past his face and punched the wall, missing him by mere centimetres. He inched back away from it, scared, and looked back up at Damien. The noirette was lent against his arms, head hanging down so that his long bangs blocked his face from Pip's view. Then his head shot up and Pip jumped and squeaked in surprise. Damien grinned again, and inched himself closer. Pip backed as far into the wall as he could.

"Come on, I insist." He said huskily, leaning even closer. Pip whimpered and shook, not daring to take his eyes off the demon's face.

"I-I-I guess I could s-stay a while." Pip's voice trembled, and he swallowed heavily in an attempt to calm himself.

"Good." Damien murmured, his eyes half closing as he studied the Brit in front of him. "So how have you been?"

Pip knew Damien didn't really care and the question was just stalling small-talk, but he had to play along.

"I've been... okay. Been better, been w-worse I guess. A-and you?" the blonde fought desperately to keep the waver out of his voice.

"Brilliant. But I've missed you." Damien's eyes flashed. Pip shivered. He searched his mind for a reply that wouldn't anger the demon.

"W-well... I-I'm sorry Damien." Pip gasped.

"What for, Pip?" Damien raised a warm hand to stroke along Pip's cheek gently. The gesture was intimate, and soft, careful. Pip had to fight his impulse to flinch away from the disarming touch.

"I-I can't give you what you want. I just can't, I... I'm not even sure what you want from me, b-but I can't give it to you; I'm s-sorry." Pip squeezed his eyes shut and looked away from Damien, not wanting to see the rage he was so sure would be present on his face.

"Sure you can." Damien said quietly, threading his hand through Pip's hair. Pip felt how the noirette leant forward again, this time bumping the side of his face against Pip's. The blonde flinched. Damien's breath blew against his ear. "Just don't run away."

Damien's lips brushed against Pip's temple. Pip froze still, flattening himself back against the wall again. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked at the snowy ground beyond Damien's shoulder. Damien had stepped so close Pip could feel their feet touching, the heat radiating from Damien's whole body. It made him uncomfortable, and he wanted desperately to back away, distance himself, regain his personal space, but he couldn't.

Once again the noirette nudged their faces together, almost like a dog nudging against its owners leg to get attention. Pip turned his head, and saw Damien's dark eyes staring straight at him, an intense gaze that held an emotion Pip simply couldn't distinguish. Damien rested his forehead against Pip's, and his eyes looked down.

"Promise you won't try to run." He whispered. Pip shivered again.

"P-promise." He replied quietly.

Damien's head tilted to press his lips against Pip's. Pip squeezed his eyes shut, and didn't respond. Damien cupped his face with both hands and tried to encourage Pip to return the kiss, but the Brit was uncomfortable, confused and not at all sure _how_ he was supposed to respond. Eventually the demon gave up on it, removing his lips from Pip's to instead kiss his face, down his jaw to his neck. Pip whimpered quietly.

Damien ignored the small noise, and moved his hands to hold Pip's arms. He moved his body closer so they were pressed together. Pip's breath hitched, and he tried to prevent himself from hyperventilating. He couldn't help but wriggle slightly, hoping to show Damien he didn't like this, but it only seemed to make the noirette move closer, as if to secure him still.

Damien wasn't being so gentle anymore; he was squeezing Pip's arms tightly, and the softness of his lips was replaced by light nips that gradually became harder and fiercer. Pip gave a quiet cry of panic and pain, and tried to push Damien away. A quiet, warning growl resonated in the quiet of the ever-darkening night, and Pip stiffened instantly.

Pip could almost feel the bruises forming on his arms, felt the skin at his neck breaking to Damien's teeth. He whimpered again, tried to pull his head away from Damien's but he was held in place against the wall by Damien's body.

"Damien!" he cried out again. "Stop! Please!"

Pip was slightly surprised when Damien actually stopped, shook his head and pulled away. He searched Pip's face with wide eyes, and surveyed him again. His expression fell back to neutral, and he once again place a hand gently against the side of Pip's face.

"See you around, Pippers." He murmured, kissed Pip's forehead, turned away and disappeared into the dark. Pip stood still for a moment, panting heavily, before he was finally sure that Damien was gone and he sprinted as fast as he could homeward.

=X=

_A/N: I don't even..._

_All I had was that Damien had Pip backed against a wall. I was intending to make Damien very... y'know, sadistic I guess, just enjoying harassing Pip, but I have no idea what happened at the end xD_

_The whole point was that it was really one sided and Pip didn't want Damien, but... Damien wanted Pip? Hell if I know I can't always control my brain xD_

_I have a weird addiction to Damien saying 'hello~ Pip m'dear.' And I don't know why xD_

_Thank you to:__** Mali Kollama**__, __**angelgirl 158**__, __**HappyNoddleGirl666**__, __**Meso the Hanyu**__, __**Herrin Kiki**__, __**Dani Dreadful**__ and __**donttouchmykyoya818**__ (x3)_

_And also thanks to __**donttouchmykyoya818 **__ for being my 60__th__ reviewer :D_

_Hope you liked it, sorry for weirdness, and y'know, shit like that._

_Bye-bye, hope finally decides to fucking fix itself soon._


	18. I Will Avenge You, Pip

**I Will Avenge You, Pip**

_A/N: A new oneshot that was inspired by this picture nyah: .com/#/d3ds5hf_

_I offered to write her back-story, and here it is. Hope you guys like it._

_Disclaimer: Do not own South Park or its characters._

_Warning: Pip is dead :(_

=X=

Damien glared at the gravestone in front of him.

_RIP_

_Philip P. Pirrup_

_May he rest among angels_

His wings flexed at the wave of anger that enveloped him. His hand clenched around the blooded bow-tie, the one thing he had left of the British boy.

Whoever had done this would _pay_, and the price was great. 'An eye for an eye' was not the extent of the punishment Damien would inflict on the person who had so brutally murdered his beloved.

_A life for a life; then an eternity of torture. And not even normal torture. This bastard is going to get me personally flaying his skin, feeding him to hell-hounds, burning him, slowly tearing him to chunks and making sure he feels __every minute of it__..._

Beaten to death. That was the death his love had died. He hadn't just has his throat slit or been stabbed in the chest, hadn't had a relatively quick and painless death. He hadn't been killed for money or possessions. He had been kicked and punched and thrown around, broken and all the while he had been in horrible, terrible _pain_. Damien couldn't bear the thought.

Pip crying out for help, even though there was no-one to hear him.

Pip with tears and blood running down his beautiful face, expression twisted with pain.

Pip curled up, not even attempting to protect himself, just lying and waiting for it to end.

And it never did. Pip had never made a move against whoever had done this to him, and they just _kept on going_, just kept on kicking and beating him down.

Until he was dead. Broken and battered and _dead_. For no other reason than the fact that he was different to everyone in this goddamned hick town.

Because he was too good for them.

"I'm not going to give up until this bastard gets what he deserves Pip." Damien whispered fiercely, the black feathered wings on his back rising. "And as soon as I have him locked in a pit, I'm coming to get you. I won't leave you Pip. I'm not gonna give up."

Damien glared up at the clouds, then back down to the gravestone.

He turned his back on it, and strode determinedly away, bowtie still in hand.

=X=

_A/N: Yup. How'd you guys like it?_

_Review if you will. Please. I love getting reviews. They make me happy._

_I'm going to go now I'm getting a headache and I have a Creek picture I want to finish the lineart of..._


	19. Saved Trapped Pt 2

**Saved (Trapped Pt 2)**

_A/N: Yeah, requested sequel. Enjoy it, I guess. I'm not sure it makes sense._

_Warnings: Swearing._

_Disclaimer: I dont' own the characters._

=X=

Damien watched from the shadows of the alley as Pip sprinted away, disappointment welling in his chest.

He'd promised he wouldn't run.

His eyes stayed trained on the fast-disappearing back of the blonde he so strongly desired.

Why?

Damien couldn't answer that question. But Pip was like a flame; and Damien was the moth, inexplicably drawn to the light, the warmth, the beauty...

His first taste of the Brit had driven him beyond control. Damien licked his lips absent-mindedly; he could still taste the blood on his tongue and it sent a shudder up his spine. He had lost himself in the moment completely, having Pip pressed against the wall, having total, utter control over whether he had to stay or if he could leave, being able to touch his soft skin, his hair, his lips, every inch of the boy completely _his_ for a moment and...

He'd lost the control he'd promised himself he'd have. The conscious part of his brain knew that Pip was a human, that he was fragile and needed to be treated gently but his instincts, the primal, animalistic part of him just didn't want that.

And now he'd hurt the little angel and scared him away.

Damien sighed and turned away, melting into the darkness as he trudged slowly to his home.

This was the second time Pip had been forced back against a wall in the past 24 hours, and unlike the last time, there was no pretence of care or gentleness; this was a beating, plain and simple. Three boys gathered around to stop him escaping despite the fact one of them could probably, quite easily, hold him there with just one hand.

As long as they didn't get as close as Damien had he'd be fine.

_Just close your eyes and blank them out. Don't listen to the words. Take the pain. Wait it out._

Sneers. Hands pulling roughly on his hair, dragging him down then forcing his head back so another could punch his face, a knee to the stomach, his arm twisting too far back _oh God it hurts that's too far, too far!_ a few kicks to the shins, another knee to his stomach, his crotch, knocking his feet out from under him and battering his ankles so he couldn't get back up, more blows to the head and...

_Why has it stopped?_

A growling voice that he now has to struggle to understand.

"He's _mine_. Get off him."

_Oh, just someone else who wants to do the beating instead. Why did he even..._

"Fuck, your face." A warm gentle hand strokes over his cheek, the one he's sure will bruise, and carefully brushes some hair from his eyes, avoiding his cuts and bruises so as to not hurt him...

_Wait, what?_

"Who..."

Pip doesn't get a proper look at the boy's face, just feels himself being pulled to his feet and held against a warm, strong chest...

And back against the wall again, hands on his shoulders to hold him still. He whimpers and tries to wriggle away.

"Please don't run away again."

Pip's eyes snap open with realisation and he tries to cry out for help. He only manages a choked noise of horror. He freezes still in fear, desperately wanting to scream and run and look for help that he knows won't be there, but he can't.

That gaze is holding him in place.

Damien stares deep into his eyes, the deep pits of black showing that same unreadable emotion. Again he inches gently closer, but... he doesn't seem to notice so.

And then Pip is engulfed in an almost loving embrace, with a demon nuzzling into his hair and trying to whisper words of comfort that won't come, and Pip is so exhausted and sore and distraught that he simply can't bring himself to care about whom it is he's pressed against.

He lets out a broken sob and his mind goes black.

Damien looks down at the blonde, passed out on his couch, new bruises staining his face shadowy purples, newly-cleaned cuts leaving red-tinted skin. The noirette can see the small bite wounds on his neck, the ones he left. He's pretty sure that if he rolled up Pip's sleeves he'd see hand-shaped bruises that would match his own hands exactly, because they were the ones that made them.

As beautiful as Pip looked with blood running down his face and neck, hair messed, eyes wild, Damien thought he looked far prettier when his face was clean and unmarred with marks or blood. Because that was how Pip was meant to be.

Untouched. Unharmed.

Damien swears to himself that _he_ was going to be the only person to ever lay a finger on Pip ever again. And when he did, he would use every ounce of control he possessed to do as little harm as possible. After all, if he hurt Pip too much, he would lose his beauty, his smile, his bright and cheery personality, his life...

Damien didn't want to lose any of Pip. Not to anyone. Not to the lowly humans down here, not to the filthy angels up in Heaven. Pip was staying with him. Pip wouldn't run away. Pip didn't break promises.

The demon collects himself, kisses Pip gently on his battered face, and disappears from the room.

=X=

_A/N: Bleurgh. I'm not at all sure if this even makes sense, follows on from the previous part, if it's in the same sort of atmosphere/mood, or what._

_But hey-ho. _

_Hey you guys... I'm working on an insane!Pip fic. Yes. Torture and blood and stuffs. Nummy._

_Well review please. There could well be a third part to this, I feel that there's a bit more after this. Okay, Jem out!_

_THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER 17 (I forgot to include them last chapter xD)_

_**Meso the Hanyu, amzzz123**__, __**Luna's Moon1100**__ and anon. __**angelgirl158**_


	20. Missing Family

**Missing Family**

_A/N: I know, II know what you're thinking: what's with all the updates Jem?_

_It the Easter holidays so I have FREE TIME GALORE! I am able to stay up until all hours of the morning, do fuck-all during the day and then sleep whenever I can cause I am currently suffering from a bought of insomnia :\_

_So I'm typing up all kinds of shit I've written in notebooks, old ideas, new ideas, ANYTHING :D  
That means that Omen: next Generation is next on my to-do list, so the 2__nd__ chapter of that'll be up soon. Then I need to sit and think forever about Mute..._

_Eh. I'll shush now. READ ON!_

_Warnings: Var sad Damien._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Damien or Pip or Katherine or Robert Thorn (Damien's parents :D) They belong to... well, Damien and Pip belong to Trey and Matt but Damien also fits with the 'Thorn family' who belong to David Seltzer .Hope I got his name right._

=X=

Damien sat on the steps just outside Park Country High, waiting for Pip to make an appearance so that they could walk home together.

He watched as a small family walked by; just a mother, her husband and their young son, no more than four or five years of age. His parents each had one of his hands clasped in their own, and they swung him gently as they walked.

_1,2,3, swing! 1,2,3, swing!..._

The child giggled and pulled away from them to race around their legs and stop in from of his father, hands held up in a part-request part-demand to be picked up and held. The man bent down and scooped the boy up into his arms, then held him high up and whirled around once, twice, with him, making the child squeal with delight. He lowered his son down again and the boy held his arms out now to his mother.

The woman rested him gently on her hip, and he wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug. She supported him with one arm and stroked the back of his head with the other. She placed a loving kiss on his temple and he nuzzled into her neck.

The family continued on their way, and Damien stared after them.

Damien missed having a family, far more than he was willing to admit to anyone. He missed his loving, protective mother and his caring, gentle father. He missed curling up beside them on the settee to watch television. He missed their gentle goodnights. He missed their smiles and their jokes, the feeling of safety, the knowledge that if he had a bad day today, so what, because he could go home and tell his mum, and she'd cheer him up by making something special for tea that night, and his dad would let him pick the TV channel.

He missed it all. He missed his family.

Everything had gone wrong and now, Damien had nothing. No mother to hold him in her arms and comfort him. No father to clap him on the back and reward his achievements by buying him a new football to play with in the garden.

No one. Nothing.

"Okay Damien, I'm..." Pip's happy voice trailed off as he caught sight of his friend, staring forlornly after the couple and their child as they disappeared down the street. "Damien..."

Damien turned and looked at him, and for a moment his expression was so heartbreakingly desolate it made Pip catch his breath. Then the noirette looked away, staring at the ground.

Pip had no idea how to comfort Damien with words, so he simply wrapped his arms around the other boys shoulders and sat with him, leaning their heads together to try and offer silent support.

=X=

_A/N: Tis really short _

_Aww. It can be seen as friendship too, so ya._

_Poor Dami~_

_Dontcha just wanna snuggle him till he feels better/sets you on fire? I do ^^_

_Kay, night!_


	21. Royal Wedding!

**Royal Wedding**

_A/N: As I guess most of you know, last Friday was our ROYAL WEDDING. Which for some reason everyone hyped about but OH WELL. So the idea of putting Pip at the Royal Wedding came to me, was suggested, and BAM. Here is this oneshot._

_Enjoy peoples. Will/Kate forever xD_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NO PEOPLE MENTIONED, FICTIONAL OR NOT! I do own a union jack flag I was waving around :P_

=X=

"Hey, has anyone noticed Frenchie has gone missing?" Craig asked as he took a seat beside Clyde, on their lunch table across from Cartman's gang and a few others.

"Yeah. I wanted something to punch and the bastard wasn't there." Cartman growled.

"Didn't he mention going back to England for a week or so?" Clyde asked off-handedly.

"Come to think of it, I heard that too. Damien was going with him, right?" Kyle murmured.

"Hell if I care, as long as we can get him good when he comes back." Craig muttered. The boys at the table nodded.

"Oh God, look what they've put on the TV." Token sighed. Everyone looked up to the television on the wall of the cafeteria.

"It's that Royal Wedding thing." Kyle said.

"It's so...Frenchie-like." Stan grimaced.

"I-It's England, fellas." Butters piped up nervously. Stan shot him a look.

"We _know_ that, but it just seems Frenchie's _cup of tea_." A few of the boys cackled at the joke, and Butters blushed and nodded.

"What's the whole thing with it anyways?" Kenny asked, staring at the screen with mild, dull interest.

"Well the guy getting married is Prince William... right?" Kyle looked around for clarification. Everyone shrugged. "Anyway, he's marrying some 'common' girl called Cathrine something-or-other, and blah blah... but he's next in line to the throne... sort of, I think, I don't know, I don't care. I don't wanna research it."

"Riiiight..." Kenny said, and turned to the screen again. The camera was currently panning through the crowds, before settling on a reporter and a crowd of people. One of the faces, although turned profile and to the edge of the shot, seemed familiar.

"Holy shit! Look who it is guys!" Clyde cried, pointing.

"Th-that's Pip!" Butters exclaimed.

"Frenchie's on TV!" Stan snorted.

Indeed, in the right hand side of the screen, Pip was stood at the front of the crowd now gathered around the TV cameras, looking like he was talking to someone off-shot. A moment later he was pushed gently to the left, giving way for Damien to stick his head in the shot and give a cheeky wave. Pip giggled, and pushed him back. One of his hands was taken, presumably by Damien, and made to wave as well. Pip blushed and giggled, turning shyly to the camera and then hiding his face behind the Union Jack flag he held in his free hand.

"Fuck..."Craig muttered.

"They look soo gay." Cartman chuckled.

"Totally gay!" remarked Fosse, appearing from no-where. "Wait, what's gay?"

"Everything's gay." Bill told him and they laughed obnoxiously. "Hehe, gay."

"Yeah, totally gay..."

The two boys wandered off, leaving the group of boys to stare after them curiously.

"Odd..."

"I bet they're gay together."

"Pfft, yeah."

Everyone's attention went back to the screen.

"So guys, how are you all finding this event?" the reporter asked. The crowd cheered loudly and waved their flags. The camera moved slightly, so the focus was on Pip and Damien. "Hello you two. How long have you been waiting here?"

"Since some un-Godly hour in the morning." Damien replied, earning a bit of laughter.

"And how have you enjoyed it so far?"

"It's been great; exciting, a lovely atmosphere. Worth waking up so early." Pip smiled.

"Well, it seems everyone is enjoying themselves. Now back to you..."

"Hot damn." Kenny said. "Pip got famous on TV before we did."

"They didn't have his name up, he's not famous." Kyle pointed out.

"No, but he _was _on TV before us, _and _at an event being broadcast nearly world-wide." Stan reasoned.

"Goddamnit." Cartman muttered.

"Aw, look." Butters pointed at the screen.

On screen, the newly-wed royals shared a chaste kiss on the balcony. A few of the boys made grunts of disgust in their throats. Butters smiled slightly, Tweek twitched, and Clyde made an odd sound which sounded like 'bleaurgh'.

"It looks like love is definitely in the air for Will and Kate; and, it seems, a little down here."

The camera switched back to the reporter, where there were couples hugging, and centre screen, although in the background, another, familiar couple were locked in an embrace.

It was obvious that Damien had initiated the kiss, having gripped Pip by the waist, placed a hand on the small of his back to press them together, and then cupped and tilted his head to capture his lips. The camera caught a brief moment of surprise from Pip, before he engaged in the kiss happily, wrapping his arms around Damien's neck.

"Aw, dude, gross!" Clyde exclaimed. All of the boys cried out in protest, looking away from the screen. Well, except Butters, who once again said 'Aww', although it earned him a smack from someone.

"I don't think I ever want to see _anything_ like that again." Stan gasped.

"I knew they were gay together." Craig said, still monotone.

"That... was scary." Kyle muttered.

"Hey, South Park!" the TV said, and they turned to see Damien talking to the camera; how he had managed it, none of them would know, but he still was. "I know that you're all sat at your lunch-table, probably talking about us. I'm insightful like that. But hey. Just make sure you keep watching. England's a pretty place with lovely people."

Damien smirked, and turned to a flustered Pip, who was still trying to hide his face from the camera with his flag. For a moment the noirette dipped behind the cover of the flag, and the boys knew he was once again joint at the lips with Pip, but they couldn't look away. Even though they didn't like what they were watching.

The flag was slowly lowered, though only a moment after his cover had been taken Pip pulled away, bright red. Damien smirked again and said something, but Pip just buried his face in Damien's chest to hide himself.

"Weddings have never been my forte, but I must say this one was good." Damien's voice was faint from his distance from the microphone, but the South Parkers managed to pick it up, still staring at the screen in horror.

The image changed to a man sat in a studio, and they finally tore their gaze away, staring open-mouthed at each other.

"...Let's just leave Pip alone when he gets back, yeah?" Stan suggested. Everyone nodded.

"...That was totally hot." Kenny said eventually. Everyone broke out in exclamations of how much of a whore Kenny was, and normality was restored to the South Park High cafeteria.

=X=

_A/N: Sweet, non?_

_Well, I'm gonna go now, hope you all enjoyed this petite oneshot. Excuse the French :P_

_Bye bye, cheerio, and lots of British things :P_

_THANK YOU TO:_

_**angelgirl 158**__, __**Dani Dreadful**__ (your review scared the crap outta me y'know, I kept refreshing the page expecting all 69 reviews to disappear xD But thanks for being the 70__th__ review!), __**MyKittyIsEmo **__and anon. __**The creationist.**_

_Thanks for your reviews, all much appreciated ^^_

_In case you haven't noticed, I have turned __**anon. reviews**__ on. So, all you anon. readers without an account; you can still gimme a review, and you will still be credited and thanked next chapter :D_

_Mwahaha, evil ploy to allow more reviews :P_

_C ya guys_! ^^


	22. Rain Won't Bother Me

**Rain Won't Bother Me...**

_A/N: Fucking Les Mis streak _

_Based on the song 'A Little Fall Of Rain', if you know it, it's easy to guess who is who, if not, you can listen and figure it out. I think it turned out okay, even if there's practically no back-story xD_

_Enjoy, and if you so wish, listen to the above mentioned song as well._

_Warning: Character death, I think one cuss._

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I own a packet of cherry maoams :P_

=X=

"Pip, what were you thinking? It's dangerous to have come here!" Damien cried as he rushed over to his friend.

"It's okay, Damien." Pip gasped for breath and wrapped an arm tightly around his chest, though he did it discreetly and the other boy didn't seem to notice. Damien frowned down at him.

"Did you do what I asked?" the noirette enquired, deciding that if Pip had decided to come back here, he might as well ask.

"Yes." Pip winced and stumbled slightly, holding onto Damien's shoulder to try and support himself. Worry started to show on Damien's face.

"What's wrong, Pip?"

"I..." Pip trembled. "I don't think I can stand anymore."

The blonde's legs promptly gave way, though luckily Damien caught him and lowered him gently down to the ground. Pip sat, hunched over his own knees, regaining his breath. Damien noticed a spot of crimson on Pip's head.

"Pip, are you okay? Are you hurt – oh fuck!" Damien swore when Pip reached a hand into his large coat, and withdrew it covered in blood. The noirette reached forward, ignoring Pip's protests and weak attempts to stop him, and opened the coat.

Blood soaked through Pip's tattered shirt, staining his whole chest red.

"God, Pip! You need a doctor, I'll go get-"

"No!" Pip cried, grabbing Damien's sleeve as he rose. "Please... stay here. Stay with me. Don't leave. It's okay." He whispered.

Damien searched Pip's face. The wound was fatal; the smaller boy was losing blood fast, and the bullet had gone through his chest, most likely puncturing a lung, barely missing the heart. He wanted to try and get a professional opinion but... the look in Pip's eyes told him the blonde thought – or knew – he was going to die.

Damien gathered Pip into his arms. The little blonde smiled as he nuzzled closer to Damien.

"You're so warm." He murmured.

Damien thought about how cold Pip was.

"It's a beautiful evening, really, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Though it looks like it could rain... still, rain can't bother me now. I don't have to worry about it." Pip gave a small laugh, then coughed. His hand drew away with blood, but he didn't seem fazed. "I have to worry about you though. Just because I'm not here, doesn't give you an excuse to go about getting in trouble. I can't be here to stop you from getting in trouble, so you'll have to do it yourself. And for God's sake, be careful. Don't go getting yourself killed."

"I wish you'd given yourself that advice." Damien said, trying to sound light but failing.

"I'm afraid that after this is all over, I have nothing to live for. So why not come back, and help you as long as I could? I don't really care about dying."

"What about me, huh? Couldn't you live for me?"

Pip gave him a small smile that showed Damien was oblivious to something.

"I have lived for you, Damien. I always lived in hope that one day, you'd see how much I love you, but you never did. It doesn't matter now, you're here now, and I'm in your arms. I feel safe, I'm content. I can't feel anything other than happiness and bliss." Pip convulsed slightly, his pretty face contorting in pain. He gasped a few times, blood spattering in droplets on his lips.

"If I could somehow heal you with my love for you, I would, Pip, I would." Damien said, choking up slightly.

"At least now you realise." Pip's eyes were half-lidded and his breath was becoming shallower, making him gasp part-way through sentences. "I love you, and maybe you love me a little back. It's nice to know. I'm glad you know now."

Pip gave a small laugh, though he sounded slightly delirious.

"I always dreamed of falling asleep in your arms, head against your chest, listening to your heartbeat. I'll get to do that now. It's just as nice I imagined. It's wonderful." Pip breathed, giving a small twitch as pain shot through him again. Damien shifted to try and press Pip closer without hurting him. Pip's eyes widened slightly. "Please, please don't go, Damien. Make sure you stay here. I don't want to be alone; I don't want to be cold and alone and in pain again. You have to stay here."

"Shh, shh, Pip. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you now, I'm staying, hush." Damien stroked Pip's hair gently. Pip relaxed slowly.

"I've always loved you Damien." Pip managed. "Always. It doesn't matter that you never noticed, no, I'm okay with that now. As long as I have you here, now, I'm content. I'm fine. I'll be okay. You'll keep me safe, and I won't be too far; just a breath away, not far at all. You're here and the rain won't bother me. "

Damien didn't reply to the blonde's rambling, just continued running his fingers through Pip's hair. Pip started counting again.

Pip's arm reached up to cup the back of Damien's head. He tried to pull himself up to meet the boy's face, but he was too weak, and started falling back. Damien pulled him up, knowing what he wanted, and desperately wanting Pip to be happy.

Pip lip's pressed gently, feather-light, against Damien's. Damien could taste the blood on his lips, and felt how they curved into a gentle smile.

The blonde's grip loosened, and his hand fell down to his side. His eyes fluttered closed, and he convulsed again slightly, before falling limp. Raindrops began to fall gently from the sky.

'_Rain can't bother me now...'_

=X=

_A/N: I don't know where the fuck they are. Maybe they're on their own barricade._

_Why write it? Eh, I dunno, though I did like just letting Pip ramble on a bit._

_Well, see ya soon~_

_Reviews make me a happy person :D_

_**THANK YOU:**_

_**angelgirl 158 **__and __**In Fear and Faith **__for making me a happy person last chapter!_


	23. Cute Little Fairy Cakes

**Cute Little Fairy Cakes**

_A/N: Huzzah for random-as-all-Hell title :D But it sounded better than just 'Cooking' or whatever, so Imma stick with it._

_Warning: Fluffy beyond your wildest dreams. No plot or point whatsoever. Just...fluff. Enjoy :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Damien or Pip. I own the 24... scratch that 23... no wait... 22 cute little fairy cake I made earlier :D (num num num)_

=X=

"I hear music coming from the kitchen!" Damien said in a sing-song voice, appearing around the archway of said kitchen.

"Indeed you do Damien." Pip replied. "Your oh-so-acute demon hearing has somehow managed to pick up the music that is practically blasting from those speakers."

Pip stood with his hands on his hips, a smirk on his face to accompany his sarcastic tone.

"You only play music in the kitchen if you're cooking." Damien swept into the room and looked around. "So~ what'cha making?" The demon asked, bouncing his eyebrows.

"Cakes." Pip smiled. "Adorable little vanilla fairy cakes with pretty pink butter-cream icing on, just for you."

The Brit tapped the Antichrist's nose on the word 'you', and grinned again.

"I hope you're kidding."

"Nope!" Pip bounced away, teasing smile staying in place. "Damien, help me tie this apron at the back."

Damien tied the apron on, then wound his arms around Pip's waist, leaning down to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"I'll let you go if you promise I get to help you lick the bowl." He chuckled.

"You're such a child, Damien." Pip giggled. "Yes, I promise. Now if you don't let go, there'll be nothing in the bowl for you to have. Shoo."

Damien pecked Pip's cheek quickly and disappeared from the kitchen.

=X=

Damien snuck quietly into the kitchen, using the cover of the music to mask his soft footfalls on the tile. He crept up behind Pip, who was too busy mixing whatever was in the bowl to notice him.

"...Allo."

Pip jumped and squeaked when Damien suddenly pounced forwards, grabbing him around the shoulders. The hellion laughed lowly, kissing Pip's cheek gently.

"Scared ya."

"Bloody hell! Just give me a heart attack why don't you?" Pip scolded lightly. "You startled me."

"I meant to."

"Damien!"

Damien received a gentle tap to the side of his face as substitute to a slap. Pip wriggled around in his arms until his face was buried in the warm jumper of his boyfriend. As they stood together, Damien sneaked a dab at the cake mixture.

"Damien, did you just steal some of that cake mixture?" Pip asked, voice muffled through the fabric. Damien paused, finger still in mouth, and Pip tilted his head up. "Yes you did. Bad Antichrist."

Pip tapped Damien's face again. Damien pouted slightly.

"Hey~. I was just taste-testing it." He whined. "It tastes great by the way."

"Yep, and you aren't getting any more. Come on, out of the way." Pip pushed Damien back slowly, unable to do much because Damien was so much bigger and stronger than him.

"But I wanna stay here and watch you cook! You look cute in that apron." Damien protested. Pip clicked his tongue.

"Fine, but you stay over there and don't get in the way, okay?"

"Yeah yeah." Damien grinned. Pip tutted again, rolled his eyes, smiled and went back to his cooking.

=X=

"So how long are they gonna take to cook then?" Damien asked.

"About 20 minutes." Pip replied. "I'll start making the butter-cream in ten."

Damien picked up the big wooden spoon and licked it, grinning. He made a small noise of enjoyment, before the spoon was snatched.

"Hey!"

"I'm the cook; I get dibs on the big spoon." Pip stuck his tongue out childishly. He licked up it, and sucked for a moment on the tip.

"Fuck, you look sexy when you do that." Damien murmured. Pip swayed his hips teasingly. Damien grabbed him and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away, he whispered to Pip.

"Do I get the bowl now?"

"Yes, Damien, you get the bowl now." Pip giggled. Damien's purposefully childish behaviour was endearing.

"Tastes almost as good as you." Damien commented.

"But not quite?" Pip asked, licking his spoon again.

"Lemme check..." Damien swooped in for another kiss. "No, you're definitely better."

"Good." Pip chuckled, and cuddled himself close to the demon boy, enjoying the moment.

=X=

_A/N: Whoot, super fluffy shit for you guys. Currently suffering a bout of writer's block, but I was making cakes today and I came up with this, and decided I might as well write it. It's stupid and fluffy and mushy and has no point to it whatsoever other than being as fluffy as a little baby duckling._

_So enjoy your shitty update, and pray to whatever deity might help me get some inspiration back for my important stuff. You might actually get something good next time xD_

_Thank you to:_

_**HappyNoddleGirl666**__ (x2), __**Meso the Hanyu**__, __**angelgirl 158**__, __**RemmyBlack **__(x4) and __**In Fear And Faith**__ for reviewing last chapter! Makes me happy! I love getting my e-mails saying I have reviews, it's one of my main sources of joy. So, make me a Joyful Jem and review :D :D_


	24. Childish

**In Which Damien Has The Mentality Of A 5-Year-Old**

_A/N: Alternitively 'Childish'. That super long one was the original one xD_

_WELL I kept you too long by not updating, so let's hurry and get to the reading, ja?_

_Warnings: Damien's such an idiot xD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Mmhmm. Okay then._

=X=

"Damien!"

Anyone who heard the tone in which the name was called would have immediately matched it to that of a mother scolding a child who has been naughty a few too many times and is close to getting in big trouble. Indeed, the teenage boy who had shouted stood in the typical mother pose; hands on hips, resting his weight over on one side, lips pouted and eyebrows slightly creased. Aforementioned people may have presumed him to be an older brother calling to a misbehaving toddler.

So they may have been slightly surprised when a second, lanky and tall, teenager came bounding over to the call, cocky grin on his face.

"Damien, must you insist on being such a child?" the first, smaller teenager sighed, flipping his choppy jaw-length blonde hair back, shifting his bangs out of his bright blue eyes and raising an eyebrow. He crossed his arms over the well-fitted casual t-shirt he wore, and tapped his blue converse boot on the pavement, making the chains attached to his jeans and belt jangle slightly.

"Aw, but Pip! It's fun scaring pigeons!" Damien whined playfully, still grinning, exposing sharp – sharper than average- canines, pitch-black fringe hanging over one blood red eye. His dark gothic clothing, black skinny jeans, black converses and 'Hellcreature 666' t-shirt made his already pale skin seem white with contrast. Pip tutted but relaxed his stance, a small smirk creeping onto his face. Damien let out a loud laugh and danced around him, looping his long arms around the smaller's shoulders.

"You're an immature git sometimes." Pip told him, though they both knew how endearing Damien's immature attitude was.

"You're a sexy Brit ALL the time!" Damien chuckled, placing a fleeting peck onto Pip's cheek before flying into motion again, spinning around to Pip's other side and resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "But sometimes you're a total bummer."

"Wanker." Pip playfully shoved Damien's head off him, making the older boy stumble slightly over himself. Once he'd righted himself, the noirette simply slung himself over the Brit again.

"You're meant to tell me what a sexy demon I am in return, dummy." He tutted.

"Y'know, I doubt many people would believe me if I told them you were the Antichrist. They'd be expecting you to be all big and scary and evil. You act more like a big five-year-old." Pip replied, rolling his eyes.

"I missed out on childhood!" Damien pouted. "Blame my Father!"

Pip and Damien weren't just your average American teenagers. In fact, neither of them was American. Pip, born Philip Pirrup, was born-and-bred English, through and through, right down to his slowly fading accent. Blood-wise, Damien was Hellion; Antichrist, demon, son of Satan, the whole package. He had spent his life between Hell, England, and America, and this showed through with his fluency in languages (he spoke at least five, and these included German and Arabic) and mixed accent.

Pip was an orphan who had lived with adoptive parents until recently, when he'd turned 18 and moved in with Damien. Damien had lived with human parents for a few years, before being relocated to Hell with his father, Satan. Both had met at South Park Elementary, in 3rd Grade; Damien was not-long-moved to Hell from England, and Pip was the British exchange student who still hadn't left. Damien was nine, Pip was eight. Damien was just discovering his demon powers, and pushed out from the 'cool' crowd for causing a few unusual phenomenons to happen to the group of boys, Pip had been a hated outcast for his past year of school. This had near forced them to hang around together, and though the relationship started out quite rocky, it improved a bit over its 3-day lifespan.

Then, Damien had set Pip on fire and been moved back to Hell. This set them back just a bit.

It wasn't until about 5 years later that they had met again; Pip was still very outcast, though now with the exception of his friend Tweek, and he had grown up quite a bit from the shy little eight-year-old he had once been; at 13 he was dressed in a lot of smart, possibly even 'posh', clothes, smart black trousers, white dress-shirts with fashionable waistcoats and smart black shoes. Damien too had changed; a mischievous glint ever present in his eyes, accompanying a dangerous smirk, but also with an almost pompous air of authority about him. After a brief disagreement, the two had made up, and become friends.

As they grew older, they grew closer, as happens with friends. Pip loosened up a lot, eventually losing near-all show of self-importance or high-and-mighty attitude, sticking to a casual and generally laid-back mind-set, with a flare of Brit-punk attitude. Damien simply became cockier and cockier, his true, child-like self shining through his tough outer shell, always ready and waiting to cause mischief and chaos. Both went through that tough teenage stage of questioning; what did they want, where were they going, and the rocky problem of sexual orientation. Both had their mix of girlfriends and boyfriends, though the ratio of girls to boys was uneven and very male-heavy, Pip eventually coming out as completely gay, Damien admitting to bisexuality.

After making their own mistakes, their own share of relationships that simply didn't work out quite right, the two found each other in a way much deeper than friendship. Relationships with best friends don't always work out, but after a slow start where they both had fears of losing the other as a friend completely if this messed up, the pair found they had an instant spark. If soul-mates didn't sound stupidly cliché, they may have said that they were each others. From there their relationship simply deepened and progressed as a normal relationship will; from holding hands to shy kisses, movie dates to the whole 'full mile'.

This brought them to the present; Damien was 19 and had been attending a university in England for a year now, while at 18 Pip had only just moved to his home-country to join him, though he went to a different university nearby. They shared an apartment, excited to finally be living together. Like any couple, they enjoyed using holidays, breaks, weekends, free-days, any time they could, to spend time together. So, today, they had gone shopping in Oxford, as a little treat, and now was time to start heading home.

Pip tapped Damien's nose, before grabbing his hand and pulling him though the crowded streets of Oxford. Damien smirked and reversed the position, so that he was running ahead, pulling the blonde behind him.

"Oi, Damien! Slow down a bit!" Pip called. In response to this, Damien stopped abruptly, and the Brit crashed into his back. Before he could even register what had happened, Pip had been pulled up into a piggy-back, gaining an extra foot of height on his boyfriend's back.

"Dami-en!" Pip cried, startled, as the boy he was currently riding (_Guys, seriously, get your minds out of the gutter_) set off at top speed, weaving through the crowds, jumping, swerving, and providing a generally bumpy ride. Damien laughed loudly, loving the feel of the wind blowing through his hair and Pip's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Pip, recovering from his shock, started laughing too, until both were laughing so hard that the already odd looks they had been getting got even odder. If that was possible. Obviously it was.

"You have reached your destination." Damien said in a monotone, trying to imitate a SatNav. Pip giggled as he was dropped gently onto his feet, and his boyfriend grinned back. "Next stop, home!"

Pip took Damien's hand gently and held it, and the older boy responded by squeezing back and drawing the small blonde closer. They boarded the train that would take them back home, and stared out at the beautiful countryside passing their windows. Pip sighed and settled his head onto Damien's shoulder, nestling into the wonderful warmth of his boyfriend's strong body.

"I love you Pip." Damien murmured gently. Pip smiled, and kissed him gently.

"I love you too Damien." He replied quietly.

=X=

_A/N: OMG_

_It's way too short, but I REALLY needed to update this! Not enough Dip D:_

_So I hope that this wasn't too shit. I love Damien being childish and cheeky, he's so cute~_

_Please review~ so I can be inspired and write more!_

_THANK YOU TO:_

_**HappyNoddleGirl666, RemmyBlack, IAmYourSecondStalker, Meso the Hanyu, BlueGoodbyes, **__anon. __**CanIhaveThatPizza, angelgirl 158 **__(x 13)__**, The-Alli-Cat **__(x2)__**, The Anonymous Innocent Blusher**__ (x2) and __**The Comment**__._

_I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING THIS! And taking it to 108 reviews, I mean __**108**__! THANK YOU!_

_100__th__ reviewer was __**angelgirl 158**__ so special thanks to you~_

_OKAY GOING NOW CIAO~_


End file.
